


Our Little Secret

by Purapine69



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Master/Pet, Multi, Needles, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Possible 2nd Part, Pseudo-Rape, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Suspense, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 41,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: Cera gets home after a big heist and is looking for some alone time.





	1. Sometime alone

“Another good job done I’m guessing?” Delvin smiled at me as I take a seat at the table him, Bryn and Vex always sat at the same table closest to the entrance of the cistern.

“As good as one could be; it was fun while it lasted honestly the guards had NO idea I was there” I laugh “Who ever said Black Marsh had an unbreakable vault ate their words, because guess who broke in”

“The Black Horse Paper was only published on that maybe a fortnight ago, were you planning something before hand?” Rune asks him and Cynric now interested in the conversation.

“Nope, it takes about a week to get there” I say

“You were gone for three you had to have done some scoping of the place” Bryn says confident in my planning knowing how meticulous I am strangely even tho if my head wasn’t sewn on my body I’d lose the damn thing.

“Nope, I was gone longer because I spent a week sightseeing. Honestly there wasn’t much to look at people are still rebuilding in some of the much more obscure places but yeah their main city is now dead broke” I grin behind my mask “Thinking of it now. .I should have went after the Dominion let’s see them win a war with no money then.”

“You really don’t like to Dominion do you?” Vipir says the whole crew minus Dirge and Vekel are around the table congratulating me. “But I must say good work” he pats me on the shoulder

“All most of us do is work small jobs for the guild” Rune almost sadly admits

“You all do your parts It’s not like I’m the Only member in this guild.” I say

“What are you planning to do now” Sapphire asks, as I pull down my mask hood still on I take a few sips of water from my pouch.

“Go home count my coin, but some in the guilds vault then maybe get some well deserved sleep; Blackmarsh isn’t my cup of tea way to much fucking leaches in the water; and I ain’t talking about just the parasites either.” The guild breaks out in laugher as I order a round of drinks for everyone as the merriment starts to get into its own swing I head home to tired to deal with a drunken Cynric or Enther who decide to have a visit for a week. At home I strip down relaxing in a nice hot bath before going to count my coin. The sound of wood creaking behind me.

“Took you long enough; I was starting to think you’d prefer drinking over me.” I say not looking back as two arms wrap around me, a thick Scottish accent in my ear.

“I wouldn’t miss a day with you for all the coin in the world.” Bryn says kissing my neck.

I smile craning my head to the side letting him kiss bruises into my soft white skin “Mmm, you say that but I’m sure you would. It would only be a day after all and I was just gone a few weeks.” He pulls the towel away the scent of lavender and ceader fill my nose and I’m sure his; next he pulls away my hair wrap soft brown curly locks cascade down his arm and around my shoulders peach and strawberry scent fills the air.

“So, tell me lass are you going to sit there all night or are you coming to bed?”

“I’m coming to bed; don’t worry.” I twist in the chair cupping his face in one hand giving him a kiss. “The bath is still warm go take one or I’ll put you out tonight.”

He chuckles “I don’t know why you protest the smell; you’re down there more than I am.”

“Because I don’t want to fuck you when you smell of piss and sweage.” I huff he laughs patting my shoulder.

“I know, I know you keep telling me.” He says before heading downstairs. “But I do expect you to service me well tonight Cera.” he disappears downstairs. Yeah, no one knows about our relationship most think we have a thing going but. . .not this kind of thing.

I’ll never forget the day I drunkenly asked him to fuck me only to revel I like being put in my place; mighty dragonborn or not I want someone to lean on as well. And well one thing lead to another and now we’re dating. . .eh, kind of more like a sub/dom relationship and if one of us calls it off we’re both okay with it. But I think it’s a bit more it’s been almost 2 years now and there are plenty of other women out there on top of that he likes to brag but never says anything about this. So I guess we’re more in a mutual happiness. I attach my collar hooking the long rope leash to the headboard he comes back still somewhat wet, towel wrapped around his waist.

I get on my hands and knees turning my back to him and rut at the air “Master Bryn” I whine “I need you to fuck me; I need your cock so badly” brown eyes look back at me already getting wet spreading my legs further apart as he stands at the foot of the bed arms crossed smiling down at me. “Don’t make me beg; I’ve been dying for your cock in me” I plead reaching down to rub my arching sex when he  raises a brow and I put my hand back the semi-rough thick blanket beneath me rubbing on my nipples not helping the slight stinging.

“Tell me how you want it, slut.” He says just his voice alone is enough to riel me up further he sits on the chest at the foot of the bed, barely a foot away from my aching dripping core.

“Fuck me, hard. I want you; I want you so badly abuse my little slutty pussy for your pleasure.”

“That can’t be all you want lass.” His finger traces my slit muscles tightening shaking in reluctance to not bury his finger deep inside me.

“I. .i- I want you.” I’m nearly sobbing with want rutting at the air; his hand groping my bottom. “I want you to abuse my little cunt and nipples; I want to scream your name master. Please” he smiles giving me a harsh slap to the rear making me yelp in surprise.

“Turn over and masturbate for me, slut then I might think of giving you want you want. Show me how dirty you are.” He says I happily comply flipping onto my back rubbing my clit moaning loud enough to wake the dead. “Look at me; I said look” he commands I peek my eyes open cumming as soon as our gazes meet soaking the bed. “Bad girl; did I say you could come yet?” I quick shake my head and he gives me a harsh slap to my core both hands on my breasts pulling roughly at the perked nipples rolling and abusing them until they ached.

“Look at you the dragonborn; nothing but a filthy cum-guzzling whore” he moves onto the bed getting between my legs grabbing a length of the leash and jerking me his shaft resting on my inner tight I can see it; feel it pulsing; feel the precum smearing on my thigh my walls clench aching for the all too familiar sensation inside me. “For being so powerful you can’t even follow the simplest of orders.” He lines himself up with my hole it takes every bit of willpower I have not to cum again from his verbal abuse, snaking my legs around him he quickly grabs them throwing them over his shoulders slamming into me hilting me in one thrust making me cry out in pleasure. “whores like you need to be punished.” Not missing a beat he removes one of my hands one of my breasts receiving a harsh slap turning it red walls squeezing tighter around him as he pounds into me hitting my sweet spot with every thrust white spots dot my vision as I cum again calling out his name.

“OH, FUCK! Y-YES! YESS!! FUCK MY CUNT; TEACH A SLUT LIKE ME HOW TO ACT” I plead screaming feeling myself get a bit lightheaded eyes rolling back; he jerks the leash again to bring me back to reality cumming a 3rd time.

“Filthy whore, you shouldn’t act all high and mighty when this is the real you.” He gives my beasts another hard slap; I yelp in pain but arch my back up for more meeting his thrusts with just as much vigor. “You want the other guild members to see you; don’t you. You want them to fuck you, use you as their own personal fuck toy don’t you.” His movements become more erratic as he chases his own end. To lost in pleasure barely understanding anything that’s coming out of my mouth anymore I just nod womb aching for his release I sit up bending in half and riding him for a few short moments before the leash is jerked back sending back onto the bed one of his hands pins my arms above me the other mercilessly rubbing my clit making me cum again; my voice horse I lay there panting trying to form any sort of words or coherent thougt. “Take my seed bitch” he says thrusting as deep as he can pushing into my womb slightly and cumming inside me; laying beneath him back arched hips weakly still thrusting a silent scream of pure pleasure corses through me; Bryn pulls out small droplets of cum bead onto the soaked sheets beneath us.

Without a word he removed the soaked top blanket and plastic sheet from beneath stuffing them in the laundry; before taking a damp cloth from a nearby bowl of water and wiping ups both clean. Unhooking the leash and collar tucking them away he crawls into bed with me holding me in his arms.

“You really didn’t hold back this time lass did you?” he teases I smile giving him a quick kiss.

“Same could be said for you Bryn.” We wind down relaxing and enjoying the silence of the night together.

“I love you Cera.” He says as I dose off

I yawn smiling “I love you too Bryn.” I say as we both dose off.

Who would have guessed that in this country, in this corrupted city, in a guild of thieves ; that nestled away in a modest house on the lake two people would find comfort in each other and a slow yet steady, blooming relationship under the moons of Tamriel.

 

Down in the Cicstern where most everyone is now asleep or passed out from drinking too much.

“Hey, Garthar” Thrynn says

“What” Garther grunts

“Have you ever seen the guild masters face.” He asks

“You’ve been here longer then I have Thrynn; so if you haven’t I haven’t.” Garther says taking another long dreg from his mug.

Thrynn sighs “You’re right. .but I would kill again for a chance to fuck whatever his hidden under that armor.”

“Ask bryn I’m sure the guildmaster is quite the sweetheart in bed; you know the old saying the louder they are outside of the sheets the quieter they are in bed.” Garther says both men share a chuckle

“Ha, as much as we tease those two that they are together they probably aren’t the guild master isn’t known for bedding anyone.” Thrynn says as Vipier enters through the secret tunnel.

“Are you two the only ones awake?” he asks

“Niruin, is the only one left besides us that’s awake or at least not in bed.” Garther says motioning to around the room. Vipier calling Niruin over.

“What is it you drunks want?” he asks teasing them

“You will never believe what I saw.” Vipir says excitedly looking between the men

“We don’t care Vip; just say it.” Thrynn says the others nod in agreement.

“Fine” he huffs “I saw Brynjolf fucking the boss; she’s a masochist.” He whispers to them all three men look at him in disbelieve.

Niruin takes in the information forming an idea “If what you say is true Vipier then why don’t we corner the boss next time she comes down here and see if she will take what we have to give.” Thrynn and Garther smile.

“I agree it’s been far too long since I’ve had any real action.” Garther says.

“Then let’s start to make a back-up plan” Niruin says they head into the training room to talk over a plan.


	2. Secret Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn and his new pet deiced to go for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of Watersports (bathroom play) in this. Just a warning it's not a big part nor is it really nessary to the story so you can skip it if you wish. 
> 
> Think of this as a thank you to all you who liked and commented and stuff. A 3 chapter story instead of 2!

It’s another quite night in Riften the moons are shining brightly in the night sky as everyone settles into the beds for a rest.

“Are you ready lass?” Bryn asks holding up the collar I glance out the window looking for guards.

“Are you sure?. .I mean. .. .what is someone sees us?” I say fidgeting

“I’m sure no one will see us I’ve sent everyone on a job and the guards have been paid off to not be in the streets tonight.” He says “Anyway you said you’re my dog and dogs need to be walked.” He grins I play with my hair face burning bright red. Honestly it will be my first time; well. . . .more accurately our first time out in public. We’d done public fucking before but I’d never . . . well never actually think he’d go along with this. “Having second thoughts? If so we can just stay inside.” He says putting the collar and leash down.

I shake my head “N-. .no, no I’m fine. . .just; I still don’t know how to feel to be. . . .out in the open.” He hugs me both of us sinking to the ground his lavender and oat scented shampoo tickles my nose.

“Remember if you ever think it’s too much; you can call it off.” He says I smile nuzzling him; he’s always been such a good lover at first i’ll admit we were both stiff even after I’d asked him to do his worst he didn’t want to break whatever my drunken mind had come up with; but well I guess 2 years later we both know our limits and are expanding every day. I pad over to the collar and leash pulling it down with my mouth fake paws and knee pads secured on me. “Guess you’re willing to give it a go” he says getting up petting my head picking up a fuax dog tail from the table with a bit of lube he easily pushes it in; taking his sweet time in pulling it out teasing me. “Hmm, maybe we should lay off the anal a while you’re getting lose apple.” I bark wagging my butt wanting him to just push the toy in so we could get this over with. As scared as I am I’ll admit the thought of possibly getting caught already is arousing involuntary shivers run through me making me wet.

“Come on bryn, let’s just go I have to pee anyway.” I say almost whining it was my idea to act like a dog and bryn had said that when he was younger he had a pup named apple that would always pee when they walked by the forge in his hometown. He joked that his dog hated the smithie so not one to fail my ‘master’ I drank about a gallon of water earlier and demanded he call me apple.

“Well whos fault is it that you wanted to do this?” he asks giving me a light slap; making me bite my lip wiggling my butt from the sting.

“Me; but still I- ahh” he pushes the tail toy in me giving it a soft tug to make sure it’s in place. “Warn me next time damn it.” He grabs my ass massaging it.

“Dogs don’t talk back to their master.” He lightly scolds; getting up he attaches the collar and leash and we step outside I can already feel my legs wobbling.

‘Maybe I’ve gone too far’, ‘Maybe we’re not ready for this.’ I think trying not to panic Bryn noticing my hesitation takes it slow. ‘You fight dragons what’s a little embrassment, anyway no one’s out here to see us.’ I think to myself as we walk over the bridge going past the Pawned Prawn more confidence in my step.

“You’re doing good apple do you want a treat later?” Bryn asks as we stop by the forge I hop up on my “hind” legs my paws on his waist nosing the small buldge in his pants. Being outside naked feels amazing the cold lake air on my skin making my nipples tingle with a sort of numbing chill the faint scent of my sex in the air; knowing that he’s going to take me somewhere tonight more arousing then even I’d like to admit.

“Ah-ah; no” he pushes me off him sitting back on all four’s “Only good girls get treats anyway we haven’t finished our walk.” He quirks a brow to me I blush turning away from him. “No, bad girl” he jerks the leash “turn around and look at me.” I turn around to find him with a hand down his pants the faint bulge now a clear outline of a hand holding his cock.

“I want-“ he jerks the chain again obediently I shut up raising my leg and pee staring at bryn his smile growing a mixture of shame, arousal, and possible frostbite has my stomach doing flips. I whine moving to rub myself plastic paw in the way.

“Come on, we’re not done yet.” How he could find that arousing I’ll never know or more it’s just the fact he has the legendary dragonborn on a leash peeing like a common house dog is what turns him on. Part of my Lycen half has no shame in marking her turf the human side of me is more annoyed that she’ll have to listen to the blacksmith now wonder why his forge smells of piss; and it’s not a holiday. We walk all throughout the city even up to the keep where as promised the guards seemed to have fucked off to who knows where.

“I’m impressed to do this all for me.” I say he gives the leash a light tug as we make our way back to the market square he ties me to the stall he once used to sell “exotic” goods eyes scanning the market and keep.

“How much do you think you’d go for to cannibals?” he asks

“Hm. .well, not much bit skinny the only fatty parts of me are my boobs and butt, I’m kind of ugly so not sure if that’s a factor.” I say blandly shrugging it was defiantly a strange question but walking around nude, during fall, in riften acting like a dog wasn’t really normal either.

“100 gold; it is.” He smiles

‘100 gold? Har, har my title alone would fetch me 10,000 gold or more.’ I huff he puts his hands under my head raising it up so that I’m squatting legs spread a cold rush of air blows through making me shiver; my dripping core now much more apparent chilling in the cold autumn air.

“100 gold for the bitch in heat.” He calls out to the empty market making me blush he flashes his famed smile nearly melting my heart. From a small pocket in his robes he pulls out a leather crop the tail end is like a whip tied into a ball he smacks it against my sex making me yelp hands uselessly rubbing my breast plastic paws in the way as he slides the balled up tip along my slit giving my cunt a few good smacks the ball catching my bud every pass making me moan. “Willing to please any man, woman, even pets! Don’t miss a chance to get such a magnificent bitch for cheap!” he pulls the whip away moving behind me he grabs my breasts giving them a rough squeeze hips grinding into his begging for some more attention.

“Already getting off the too the idea of people watching you.” He teases gently biting my neck skilled fingers pinch and roll my nipples numbed from the cold his warm callused hands making them tingle in a pleasantly painful mixture of hot and cold. “Maybe I should get some of the guild up here old Delvin’s been looking for a good fuck.” He slips the handle of the crop between my leg backing off he slaps my ass hard enough to leave a red mark paws thankfully removed he stands a distance away looking at his handy work

“Come on bryn; you said you’d take me.” I whine bouncing up and down on the crop slowly getting closer to my release the handle and shaft soaked.

“I did we’re not at home are we?” he teases pulling himself free of this robes laying his cock on my face happily I lick my lips pushing the crop deeper making me moan.

“Come on don’t be cruel.” I beg he grabs a fistful of my hair jerking it up so I have to look at him.

“Stop.” He commands I drop my hands to my knees stopping entirely mouth watering I can tell he’d showed a bit ago but is a bit sweaty probably from if this would go off as well as he’d planned. Happy to know I wasn’t the only one worried. He steps back again stroking himself to full-hardness walls clenching around the crop handle wanting to move and fuck myself stupid in front of him. “What are you.” He asks

“I’m a dog.” I say he frowns snapping his fingers at me. “I. .I mean I’m a bitch; I’m a horny bitch that wants her master to fuck her.” He chuckles stepping closer to me.

“Open.” I happily open my mouth he slides himself in filling my mouth his cockhead already at the back of my throat; he snaps his fingers again I bob my head as I slowly ride the makeshift toy inside of me. He’s rocking with me my moans make him twitch leaking more precum into my mouth the salty taste has me burying the toy deeper into me taking a deep breath I wrap my arms around him pulling him to me taking him fully in my mouth making me gag softly. “Couldn’t wait huh?” he says his voice a low seductive growl. “Don’t disappoint me.” with that I set a grueling pace bouncing hard enough on the toy to hear the wood and crop creek under the pressure slamming him into my mouth lips turning red and bruising from the abuse.

“This is what mghh, love isn’t it?” he pulls my hair nails accidently scratching my nipples making me moaning around him almost cumming from the sudden pain. “You love getting fucked in the mouth more than any other hole.” His eyes peering down at me still keeping pace. “Moan as loud as you can for me when you cum whore.” He says I nod burying the crop as deep as it will go my pussy touching the wood beneath me pulling him as deep as possible moaning  loud enough to hear it echo softly off the inn he swiftly pinches my nose shut shooting string after gloppy string down my throat making me cum every time I swallow another mouthful. After a minute or two he pulls away his cheeks a pink-red contrast to my faint blue cheeks some of his precum still on my lips; I smile licking it off as I pull off the crop handing it back to him.

“Mmmm, we have to do this again. Only next time you play the cannibal actually and ‘eat’ me.” I say smiling as we walk back my legs not strong enough to carry me after so I crawl like a dog back to honeyside.

He chuckles patting my head as we get back to the house taking off my gear we crawl into bed. “I like that idea; then maybe if you finally find another person you’re willing to share you secret with we can spit roast you too.” He pokes my nose as we cuddle together.

“spit roast me and I’ll send you to oblivion with a tattoo on your ass saying ‘open for business’.” We break out laughing.

“Sure, lass if it means seeing you begging for me one more time before I died I’ll happily take it.” We spend the next half hour or so talking until we both fall asleep.

 

Over hidden behind the walls of the keep.

“Well I’ll be damned vip you weren’t kidding; and the guild master is quite the beauty as well.” Niruin says all 4 men cleaning themselves up throwing the rags into canal

“Damn that Scottish- bastard for not sharing something so amazing with the rest of us.” Garther says annoyed

“It’s not all bad with this new information we can finalize our plans.” Nirun says Vipir nodding in agreement they head back to the guild crawling into bed the scene of Bryn and their guild master surely burnt into their memory for weeks to come.


	3. Something Lost, Something Gained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I will be REALLY honest with you guys. I think I fucked up; I might scrap this chapter if it still doesn't feel right. There is NO smut in this just FYI but it is fluff very much fluff and how their relationship will develop.
> 
> So let's be honest if i deiced to keep this as cannon (which I might not this might be re-written) then it will make what happens in later chapters strange. I'll leave the verdict up to you guys and gals don't worry the other boys will still get their day in the lime light. But this does help progress the story so I guess just skip this if it's a bit to fluffy,

It’s been a little over two months since our little pet play in Riften after that night Niruin, Vipier, Garther and Thrynn have been acting a bit weird; my gut tells me they’re planning something but with how they can be it shouldn’t be to hard to slip out of whatever those four have up their sleeve. As much as I hate to admit it they aren’t as cunning a Mercer and despite their past I’ve spared with all of them and none of them hold a candle to that old fox’s sword skills, as far as thieves go at least. Right now I’m hold up in Lakeview fall now thoroughly set in everyone’s favorite holidays of Hallween, Thanksgiving and Chirstmas coming up I prepare the estate a small house built a but further down the hill for the servants when I need my alone time. Slipping down into the basement I push aside a dresser heading down another set of stairs to my food storage and wine celler not really secret but a bottle of wine or ale easily worth of 2000 gold can really stir up trouble if not properly locked up grabbing some cheese, crackers, wine and an assortment of meats in a large basket I lug it back upstairs. A large fesast being prepared not a single person would have guessed the dragonborn has a homely hobby like cooking and home decoration. Then again most people aren’t bryn; when he first saw my home he’d thought I had a very uppity steward until I’d told him it was my idea to have a kitchen large enough for the emperor himself and hand-done over 1000 count sheets on a feather bed.

‘Wonder if I should visit riften soon. . .hmm; or maybe whiterun haven’t been to the collage lately either so I guess I’ll go before hallween.’ I think the last time I went for their “fright-fest” Tolfdir and Drevis decided to scare the living hell out of me to the point where I’d literally jumped onto the ceiling and clung there thinking a frostbite spider nearly ambushed me.. . . . . .yeah. .everyone thought it was a good laugh and with a high enough ladder and about 40 minutes Enthir and Brelyna finally prayed my sorry ass off the ceiling. And who said those old men don’t have a fucking sense of humor? Just as the goose and seasoned rump roast with veg and apple beef stew finish I hear my door open and close. Smiling I quickly make my way upstairs fresh food, expensive wine and fine dish wear line the table; from the master bedroom I hear a chair scrape as it’s pulled out then pushed in the distinct creaking of wood tells me my special guest has finally arrived.

“You made it!” I say beaming walking down the stairs my ‘dress’ if it could be called that was made of paper thin white cotton that hugged my curves in all the right places the top far too tight so my chest would threaten to pop out at any moment skirt so short it barely covered half my hips with a tiny hair thin ‘underwear’ and I use that term loosely embroidered with a nightingale symbol on the front. Long flowing sleeves, deep dipped V-neck and signature leather black color padded with rabbit fur embroidered with flawless diamonds hang around my neck; my bubble butt prominently pokes out behind me, soft double thick beige socks cover my feet. “So was the trip here easy?” I take my seat across the table using telekinesis to float a log over to the crackling fire his eyes fixed on my body looking them over hungrily.

“Don’t like to make things easy; do you lass?” Bryn asks eyeing my chest as I lean on the table smiling at him.

“Course; what kind of guild master would I be if I didn’t make things Hard on you?” I say joking rubbing a perked nipple. “Just remember you don’t be getting your way so easily you have to wait.”

“I can wait lass; but can you?” he smirks knowing his very through conditioning of me can have me cumming without him even touching me. He starts to plate his food as do I my breasts jiggling with every movement his eyes never leave my breasts even as we eat the conversation between us not much just on life and how things are going with the guild while I’m away. He never tells me much about himself as a person or his back-story I tried but he never really said much; didn’t matter those affairs were for loved ones and he does get around.

‘Maybe he as a real lover elsewhere.’ I think the thought alone makes my stomach turn with sadness and anger even with knowledge that this is just a fling the idea of him belonging to someone else doesn’t sit well with me.

“Cera, are you okay girlie?” he asks I blink looking at him not realizing I’d been glaring.

“Oh, yeah fine. .just uh, was thinking is all.” I say pushing some food around my plate

“You don’t usually glare when you’re thinking.” He says his tone one of genuine worry “What’s wrong?”

I sigh digging the knife into the wooden table “Well. . . I. . .I don’t like it.”

“Don’t like what?” he asks confused

“I don’t like the idea that one day we’ll be over; you probably have some high status lover somewhere else and I don’t like it.” I huff trying to hold back the tears; I know it’s stupid we even agreed to break it off but. . . I, I just couldn’t live like that. I’d fallen for him from the moment he flashed that stupid smile of his at me. I sit in the chair carving at the table as he looks on taking in what I said; moments later he’s burst out laughing making me blush. “I know it’s stupid okay?!” I yell pouting

“It’s not that lass” he snorts trying to calm himself tears of joy rolling down his cheeks “It’s just; I had no idea the dragonborn could be so clingy!” I curl into a ball feeling stupid for even bringing the topic up. I get up to head upstairs when he grabs me and pins me to the table bent almost completely in half.

“Let me go.” I say his usual warm and cheery demeanor dropped both his hands pinning my arms down.

“Look lass; don’t storming off before I can finish.” He says kissing my neck “I do have a high-class lover elsewhere” his admission makes me want to vomit but his all too familiar touch soothes my aching soul just a little. “Do you want to know her name?” I nod already in my mind already trying to think of a way to get rid of her or find out more about her. “Her name is Crestfall, she’s the dragonborn.”

Hearing his admission of love makes my heart stop everything seeming so surreal now; his skilled fingers rub close enough to my core to elicit a needy whine from me; he frees my hands I cover my face in embarrassment not sure why I didn’t see it sooner. Lunar Crestfall the alias I gave myself to fit in with my mask and hooded look.

“I wouldn’t have stayed if I wasn’t happy.” He says pulling my hands away from my face and kissing me; tears rolling down my face I hug him latching my legs around his hips.

“So. . .so. .does that mean?” I stumble over my words

“Yes, lass I want to make it official.” He smiles against my skin lifting me up as we sit by the fire on the large bear pelt cuddling. “You stole my heart the moment you walked into Riften- ah, hey now lass do we have to strip?” he chuckles as I rip away his fine clothes and my dress. “Guess you really love sex hmm?”

“I don’t love sex bryn; I love you.” I push him onto the furs curling up on his chest. “I don’t want to fuck tonight anymore I just want to spend it with you.” His arms wrap around him fingers running through my hair the smell of fresh aspen trees and eucalyptus stick to his skin.

“And the nakedness?”

“Think of it as a way to bare our. .true-selves.” Just saying that makes me want to bury myself alive it’s so crumby and cheesy.

He laughs kissing the top of my head “Whatever you say lass, but don’t think you’ll be getting out of this again I really wanted to sully that dress of yours.” I nod we spend a while longer talking both of us content to just lay here forever.

 


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, well this is unexpcted we wake up with the love birds the next day! let's see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for showing your support and liking this so as promised more little happy relationship tid-bits!

In the morning I wake up somehow we’d ended up bed; my only assumption is he carried me here after I fell asleep. Seeing his fiery red hair hanging lazily around his head both arms around me holding me close his chest slowly rising and falling in a steady rhythm sounds of birds chirping outside and the scrapping of Ed’s paws on the floor, pure bliss. I snuggle closer putting my arms and leg over him blushing.

‘I need to go take care of those bandits.’ I think almost dreadfully not wanting to get up ‘hm. . . .well. . .nah; they’ll be fine. Maybe those guards that fucking jarl keeps bragging about will finally do something for one if ignore is constant whiny pleas or ‘favors’ as he calls them; screw that black haired asshat.’ I huff. It’s no secret to anyone who works here that I have a lover and that when he/she is around they aren’t to engage him/her even if there’s a bounty on his head worth more than the solitude coffers. Not to surprisingly a giant red dragon can really sway a conversation in your favor. Downstairs I hear the doors unlock and open accompanied by heavy armored footsteps Eola’s my steward yeah she might be a cannibal but it builds reputation on why NOT to break into my house on top of the fact its guarded by trolls and hounds and everyone inside is personally trained by me for battle.

“Crest are you up there?” she calls up to me; carefully wiggling my way out of bryn’s embrace I put on my mask and head downstairs still naked.

“Hush, my lover is here.” I scold

“Funny wouldn’t have guessed usually you two are so loud they can hear you in Falkreth.” She says “Oh, and next time you cook that much don’t have your man come down and make us eat it all; normal food is disgusting.”

“It might be disgusting but I get tired of lugging around a dead guy for you; and how do you know my lover is male?” I ask taking a seat. Faendal serving me a rabbit and potato stew sandwich.

“I know the smell of a man.” I look at her as if she’s lying munching on my food. “Okay fine; he came down and formally introduced himself.” She says heading upstairs to walk the length of the house for patrol. Hearing bryn actually went and greeted someone so happily makes me choke and gag on my sandwich coughing up a large chunk of rabbit and bread on the table.

‘Egh. . Fen won’t be happy when he has to clean this later.’ I think quickly heading up stairs to the room bryn still resting peacefully despite my coughing fit a few moments ago.  Climbing back in bed I drop my mask on the floor cuddling back up to him; his lips just parted enough so I can see inside his mouth I notice there’s a ball on his tongue. As curiosity always got me into trouble I unknowingly stuck my fingers in his mouth playing with the ball. The little silver trinket wasn’t there before had he decided to get a piercing? Maybe in these times I wouldn’t trust it especially since some people can be very shady.

“Lith whafff bou bee laass?” (like what you see lass?) confused I peek up at bryn who’s eyes are looking at me bemused fingers still knuckle deep in his maw.

“Uh. . . . good. .morning?” I smile trying not to look like a school boy who just got caught with his pants down. He sucks on my finger slowly pulling them from his mouth. “So when did you wake up?” Stupid question I’m pretty sure me digging around in his mouth woke him.

“Was already awake.” He says kissing my nose. “You’re sleeping face was so beautiful it would have been a shame to wake you last night.”

“I heard you gave them the food.”  I say; he nods in agreement.

“So you’re not scared there’s an actual cannibal guarding my house?” I ask, worried he might leave.

“Lass, there could be a dragon guarding you and its gold; and I would still save the gold first.” He says smirking I giggle shoving him away.

“Fucking thief” I laugh sitting up, he props himself up on his elbow laughing with me.

“Isn’t the dragonborn suppose to stop thieves?” he teases I shove him back on the bed sitting on his face.

“Rawr~, I’m the dragonborn and you’re mine thief!” I say his arms hook onto my hips pressing me to his face, his breath tickling me. “hahah, got nothing to say now huh you dirty-!?” before I can finish my sentence he gives me a lick hips wiggling to try and get out of his grip both his hands full of my ass spreading it wide. “B-bryn! s-st ahhh, stop it.” I whine leaning over clutching the headboard. Being my right hand man in the guild means he’s not just got a golden tongue too. The silver ball flicking against my clit my lycan blood boils at its touch the slight burn from it only adding to the pleasure. “B-Bryn. .bryn. .please” I pant fingers scratching at the wood scrapping little chips off as I ride his face one of his hands slowly works its way into my core thrusting slowly as he gives me a tongue lashing. After a few minutes I’m a panting, moaning mess unable to form complete words 3 fingers inside me curling into my sweet spot making me scream his name cumming he doesn’t stop; picking up the face thrusting into me faster harder sucking on my clit white spots dot my vision deep carve marks being gauged into the wood as I cum again. He quickly pushes me up right my wobbly arms cling his in a vain attempt to stable myself his other hand pushes me down his body getting a good grip on my hips he drops me on his cock barely catching myself chest arched out he sucks on my painfully perked nipples rolling them around in his mouth gently grinding them between his teeth as he pounds into me the world slowly going black as he cums.

 

Bryn’s P.O.V

The world around them is silent almost as if time itself has stopped; rolling Cera off of me she’s fallen asleep I wipe away some droll tucking her into bed.

“Guess the dragonborn has a weak spot after all.” I chuckle kissing her head we’re both sweaty the taste of her still sticks to my lips as I watch her sleep the world slowly coming back to life.


	5. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the dragonborn prefers more temperate climates with dry heat. Well like many things Cera brings bryn out to her secret safe house for a night alone with the person she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Christmas is coming around and since we're all getting into the spirit the bad little boys will be getting coal while you girls and guys will be getting a LOT more bryn/cera smut. ;3

“Hey Dirge, you looking to make some easy coin?” Cynric asks holding up a large bag of coin.

“No questions asked I’m assuming.” Dirge replies Garther, Niruin, Vipir and Thrynn standing behind the brenton.

“Always. . . .but there’s a catch. You have to deal with the guild master.” He says

Dirge looks at the group suspectingly “And what do I need to ‘do’ with the guild master?” he asks the whole group thankful the flagon and shops closed and all sleeping at this late hour.

“Well that’s where it gets . . . interesting.” Cynric smiles stepping closer to the nord.

Elsewhere at the abandoned lighthouse near Winterhold. . . . .

“So . . . what do you think?” I ask lighting the fire inside the main room. “I refurbished it; it’s now like. . . . a home away from home and since these tunnels travel quite a distance underground I cleared them out to make it into a safe house if the guild is to ever be raided or I happen to be around and need a place to rest.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell anyone in the guild about this?” he asks looking over the expensive furniture fur carpets and pelts from places he could only dream of line the walls of the main room to the side and down the hall looks to be the main room  no door leading underground in site.

“Well this place has enough items in it alone to make Maven herself green with envy; also you won’t be finding any door or anything it used to be called Frostflow Lighthouse but I changed it legally.” I say levitating a pot filled with water over the fire.

“Not very secret if it’s legally binded to you lass.” He says taking a seat in the soft cushioned chair sighing in relief.

“Hmm, you’d be right but this place is surrounded by an illusion for any unwanted guests it’s a trick I learned from a mage using an illusion to hold him and his lackeys up on an island fort. Took some work but I beat it out of him with enough time.” I say starting to chop the veg letting the meat roast over a different pit using firesalts. “Hope you don’t mind it spicy I figured it would keep us warm tonight.” It’s been about 3 months since we’d become an official couple we still keep it secret so no one knows I’m playing favorites and it makes getting around easier when I scheduled us for missions and such.

“Some mission lass” he smiles knowing the whole time it was a piss poor con to get him out here alone “Sitting in a decked out secret lair drinking wine and feasting on the best food in skyrim.”

I smirk giggling at his flattery “I wouldn’t say THE best. . . .no; okay you’re right. It’s the best.”

“What made you change your mind?” he asks setting the bottle of wine in the ice bucket; ah the pleasures of being around so much ice; is there is never a moment when you can’t have a cold drink. All home-made of course since even with being the leader of the dark brotherhood I wouldn’t risk being poisoned.

“Well. . . let’s just say with the gourmet not longer being around it does make me the best.” I shrug sliding the veg into a pan letting them sizzle.

“So the gourmet left skyrim I guess a man like him has is work cut out for him.” He says

“Yeah; left skyrim.” I say playfully “Only he won’t be coming back.”

“Did you kill him?”

“Mhmm, it was truly a pity to kill him and his associate but I was sure to get as many secrets from his as possible. Wonderful man by the way; made great conversation.”

“What race?”

“Orc; believe it or not.” He goes silent getting up to pick through my collection of books from common to rare sitting down to read as I cook. This ‘mission’ was to steal something from two very rich persons and frame the other within an hour’s timeframe which is why I chose bryn not as fast as some of the others but he’s one of best when it comes to working his fingers. Hehe I know that all too well.

“So . . . tell me; you think the boys back at the guild are planning something?” I ask the rue turning into a nice cabbage and apple stew I let it simmer down adding more glaze and season to the meat.

“Yeah, they won’t say what but knowing them it might be another low-brow scheme. They’ve been so obessied with it lately I think it’s starting to effect their work.” He says worriedly

“Hm, yes I’ve noticed that too; but I have faith in them and if they are truly putting as much work as we seem them putting into it, the results should be fruitful.” I hum  me and him sit for a while longer letting the stew simmer down when it’s ready he pops the wine as I serve the food. As usual our private time is wonderful we may talk a lot about work but since we’ve started to date he’s talked more of his past. More time passes late into the night having finished several plates of food and a glass or two of wine I go to lay in the fluffy cotton silk bed. To say I spared no expense would be an understatement this is proably the only good thing in winterhold besides the collage itself which in retrospect could use reconstruction as well.

“Still awake?” he asks peeking his head into the room.

I nod turning over to look at him “Yep, just thinking of stuff why do you ask?”

“I filled the bath; thought you might to soak in it with me.” He says heading to the bath after grabbing a towel and cloth. I bricked up what used to be a tool shed and turned it into a comfortable if not tiny bathroom; water heated by fire enchanted black soul gems. Stripping down I follow after him only bringing soap and a cloth passing back through the main room I notice the ice bucket was missing.

“Hey, cuddles? Where’s the ice bucket there was still a half bottle of wine in there.” I ask stepping into the small bath.

“I moved it to our room while you were on your way out so we can have a drink after.” He says washing up. I shrug not giving it a second thought nothing really interesting happens as we wash up.

“Cera. I want to ask you something.” He says with a wolfish grin on his face

“kay” I say squeezing out my hair he picks up one of the soul gems from a bowl dusting the white bone powder off to keep it from overheating off the tip of it.

“You use these to heat the water right?”

I nod “Yeah, figured if I’m going to kill people for the companions and stuff might as well put their souls to work too.” I say “you can look around the top floor not much up here so if you need me I’ll be in the room join me when you want.” I head back to the main room flopping down on the best as he said the ice bucket was on the nightstand the bottle still nestled inside. He spends a while out in the main room as I dose off trace small circles around my naval almost dreading the fact we have to start the trek back tomorrow. It means more time alone with him but I could do without the cold never much liked it; just as I start to drift off completely to sleep something cold touches my neck, my eyes shoot open and I see bryn sitting on the edge of the bed next to me tracing some ice along the curve of my neck pressing it to the dip of my neck the ices’ cold frosty bite sends shivers up through my body. As I start to get up to move he hums in dissatisfaction my only response is to roll my eyes and relax back onto the bed.

‘I swear sometimes his ‘appetite’ is insatiable’ I think the small chuck completely melted he takes damp fingers and walks them over my chest.

“It’s my turn to show you a good time lass.” He says taking another chunk of ice pressing it to my nipple the cold sting instantly making it stiffen I shift a little starting to get wet as it circles around the perked bud skin almost numb from the cold. I try to open my mouth to say something when I feel his hand nudge my legs apart rubbing my clit; I instantly forget everything I was going to say.

“You complained a lot of the way up here but you should hide it better.” He says trailing the piece of ice down my stomach and between my legs my hips jerk up body involuntary shaking as the cold ice presses past my lips quickly melting into luke warm water his fingers following curling them inside as he thumbs my clit. “I heard you mumbling in your sleep last night at the inn” he chuckle “Couldn’t have guessed you to be kinky ice girl.” He grabs a handful of ice slipping one in alongside his fingers making me buck and jerk my hips panting lightly biting my finger. He’s quick to pull my hand away from my mouth “Ah-ah bad girl.” He scolds the few remaining chunks of ice he massages into my body cool rough cubes clicking and cracking as they glide over my skin leaving gooseflesh in their wake he cups my breast massaging the cubes into it; I arch into his touch rocking my hips with the movement of his fingers. He pulls his fingers out making me whine he moves between my legs what I failed to notice before that I noticed now was that his cock was fully hard and twitching. Eager to please I lift my hips up rubbing against him soliciting a throaty moan from him before he presses me to the bed with his hand using the other to take a few more chunks of ice slipping one into my mouth the taste of the salty sea fills my mouth it’s salty yet not salty taste is something I couldn’t quite put my finger on reminding me of bryn’s; cum the same straggly familiar yet foreign taste of his cum and the thick scent of musk when my face is flush to his hips taking him down my throat makes me suck on the small cube of ice appreciatively; making sure to give him a show mouth open rolling the now silky cube in my mouth letting it clink against my teeth making an audible sucking sound.

My little show clearly had gotten his attention as the other cubes melt in his hand dripping chilly water onto my stomach as it gathers in my belly button.

“Br-. . . Master~, I want to keep playing.” I say cutely batting my eyes swallowing the melted ice as I lick my lips.

He snaps back to reality in moments taking another cube and something hidden behind the bucket of ice pressing a piece to my clit again as he enters me walls clenching tight around him making him grunt a blush rising to his face. Rubbing it in  slow circles to match his pace as he slides another cube into my mouth the last one is tracing aimlessly over my body in the same hand is clenched a cloth wrapped item. He reaches over to grab another; my hips pushing down eagerly to meet his slow calculated thrusts thanks to the chill of the ice around my entrance and on my clit I can feel every twitch and jerk of his cock inside me more than usual his hot breath warming the damp spots of my skin.

“Mas-!” I’m cut off the feeling of warm burning not hot but just warm touches my clit it’s rubbed around furiously as he picks up his pace; my almost frostbitten skin instantly warmed up feeling almost as hot as him inside of me peeking down I see it’s one of my enchanted crystals used for the bath it quickly makes it way up my body circling my nipples the slightly rough edge rubbing on the prickly bud as feeling starts to return. My moans growing louder as he rotates between the ice and fire even using both at once sweetly calling my name as he gets closer to cumming. As I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck he quickly flips me over using some of my own juices leaking down my tights to slick up slightly chilled fingers pressing it into my tight pucker; I bury my face in the bed moaning loudly as he ruts me both of us lost in the pleasure cool drips of water run over my back followed with the warm almost burning feel of the enchanted crystal as he finger fucks my ass and fucks my cunt making me cum with him.

As we wind down he breaks the crystal throwing it out the window his legs a bit wobbly I smirk satisfied with myself not that I’m in much better condition since I can’t even move as he returns to bed he shows me an enchanted frost and fire anal plug. I happily take it inside me both of us cuddling together as he rubs my clit as I dose off legs soaked and still dripping his seed onto the bed.

“Sleep well lass.” He says

“You too.” I mumble sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still wanting/needing that ice? XD


	6. Announcement #1

Ah, it's nice to talk with everyone or at least see what and hear what you all have to say. Anyway! Let's get to business.

 

So with my school ending thank god for Christmas break; collage test and stuff have been hell! As a gift to you all I will **TRY** to upload a chapter every week up until Christmas and New Years! The progress for the story has been going well so far in fact you guys  & girls may even get 2 chapters this week!(mind you that means from the start of Monday 12/5/16 to Sunday 12/11/16 my time.) So I hope this is all good news for you! 

 

And if your wondering yes, even tho I have a set story bryn and cera's little tid-bits of love will still be coming with it. Oh. . . .gods; lol I just realized I forgot to update the tags! Well that will get done too so expect at LEAST a chapter a week! And if public sexy times and fluff bits are suggested enough i'll be sure to write a nice long chapter about it! and please give a nice Thanks to **Alex** for pushing the ice  & fire chapter earlier into the story and I'd like to thanks **EVERYONE** and I do mean everyone like  **XGothicxAngelX,** ** Acedovah,  P, Lex73 **as well as many others for commenting and liking the story!

 

See you guys later~ 

 

 

 

 


	7. I'm not so complacent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirge finds out what it's like to lay with the dragonborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, boys and girls you read that right there's urethra play in this chapter (or torture which ever way you swing). And let's just say dirge learns his lesson that one should never take their eye's off a thief. Ever

It’s been a week since me and bryn’s little play with ice back in riften he’s off on another mission myself flipping through the books marking down how much was put in and taking out doing mostly boring desk work.

“Hey, Saph want to help me with the books?” I joke sapphire leaning on the wall near the desk.

“You’re the guild master; I think you’d like all the work.” She says

“I like coin work not book work.” I chuckle it was nice having her around Tonilla and Vex were always such prudes.

“So, you’re here late; what’s wrong.” She asks

“Nothing honestly; just figured I might as well do book work and stuff since the persons I usually fob it off to when I’m away is gone.” I shrug

“You mean brynjolf or karliah; yeah it doesn’t seem karliah minds because she really cares about the guild. . .bryn on the other hand.” she starts to trail off looking over my body. “Bryn seems like he’s doing it for pay or something; he never wanted to do book work before.” I smirk behind my mask trying not laugh.

“Yes, well. . . .one could say I made a very. . .convincing argument as to why he should help out.” I say dirge walks into the cistern walking over to us. “Oh, hey need something? Not usual we find you around mr. ‘I never need to sleep’.” I say sapphire is called over by Rune and Ravyn to talk.

“I need your help.” He says

“You need my help?” I say almost shocked “You’ve never asked me for help; well okay that’s not true you asked for help when your house got infested with giant spiders. Nasty fuckers those things are aren’t they.”

“Yes, and spiders got in again.” Hearing the word spiders makes me shiver no one knows that I’m an arachnophobe and all these giant ass spiders in skyrim makes me wish I was dead. I’ll take a overgrown fire spitting winged death lizard over a giant spider any day of the week.

I sigh almost hating the fact I live in Riften which at some has giant sliders the size of large cows wonder into town. “okay fine. . . .I’ll help you clear your house.” I grumble we take the back passage out and head down the 2nd guard tower just a bit off the beaten path is a home dirge and his brother had built as a sort of ‘get away’. Mual and Dirge are surprisingly handy; everything is hand build and of fairly good quality for two people with no history in carpentry. We head inside and inside there are shackles on the bed, a large X shaped cross, a padded horse with leather straps hanging from the arm and leg placements and what looked like a birthing chair with stirrups with of corse more leather straps. An assortment of toys is layed out from ribbed and animal shaped ones to slightly thicker almost spiked looked anal toys.

“Maybe we should come back later I think your brother is expecting a guest.” I say looking around the small one room house the only hints of a spider I could see was a tiny web hanging lazily in the corner of the main room. “You lied to me dirge.” I say turning to face him in seconds he’s shoved me back into the X shaped cross using his weight to pin me down as he straps me in.

“We changed the plan when ol’ bryn went on that mission. Good to see you were complacent enough to follow me.” He says shutting the blinds and locking the door pulling out a box of gags one of which was attached to a faux dildo.

“Should I have slit your throat for lying to me instead?” I ask as he pulls out a ball gag one me and bryn had used a while back during our little tryst at my friend’s wedding.

“Don’t worry you won’t say anything I won’t either. To be honest I don’t much care for what you look like but-“his voice trails off as he un-hooks my cape pulling the cloth out from behind me dropping it to the floor. “But I do want to know what you look like.”

“A person; enough said.” I move my head away from his hand as he pulls my face mask off then my krosis mask my hair falling free.

“How old did you say you were again?” he asks

“Going to be 27 this year; and before you say yes I know I look young.” It’s something I’d heard a thousand times before which is why I started to wear the mask so no one can judge my by appearance. He starts to strip my clothes away armor pieces falling to the ground with a thud; the smell of well worn thick cured leather and lavender fill the air. He stands back to look over my body; as if appraising some fine vase.

“Where do I start. . .”he says to himself I stand bare to him thankful the room is warmed by fire in the evening. Looking around the room I notice that he has quite a collection of lockpicks far out of my reach but none the less an impressive collection. He steps closer to me palming my chest, callused hands just as skilled as bryns move over my body his technique could use some improvement; to say the least. “No promises I won’t hurt you; I like it rough.” He says pinching, tugging on one of my nipples making me moan mostly from pain the sweet sting replaced with a semi-harsh pain; as if he were a cruel lover.

“No promises I won’t turn your sorry ass into mulch.” I say his fingers quickly find my core pushing their way inside my walls clench trying to get rid of the unwanted intrusion. He kisses me on the lips quickly before going to rummage through some drawers for something when he turns back around he sees I’m gone. Without missing a beat I take the rope form him tying him up before shackling his ass to the bed deft hand unlatch each piece of armor dropping it to the floor along with his clothes.

“How did you get out?” he asks genuinely amazed

“If I can break out of stormcloak jail with only my nails and a piece of hay you’re silly shackles are nothing.” I say smiling picking up one of his lockpicks the slightly shiny dull metal gleams in the fire light. “Do you know what I do to bad boys?” I ask walking my fingers up his chest straddling his hips.

“You can’t kill me; guild master or not maven won’t stand for it.”

I break out in laughter “Oh, no you’ve got it all wrong.” I say between breaths “I’m not going to hurt you; I’m just going to make sure you can never look me in the face again.” After a few minutes I get up as he starts to struggle to break the shackles to not avail. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you” I sing rummaging through his drawers finding a bottle of lube.

‘Ah, perfect just what I’m looking for.’ I think going and grabbing a whip and medium sized dildo.

“I can guess with the shit you take from maven you like it up the ass.” I joke slicking up the handle of the lockpick pouring a generous amount of oil of his cock. Wrapping my fingers around it stroking him to full hardness.

“You’re a lot cockier when you’re not the one shackled.” He says his voice wavering some I can see a slight desperation in his eyes to have me let him go; to the guild it’s no secret I run with the dark brotherhood so if I ever call one the guild members away the others would always joke they’re amazed they came back alive if they’d offended me before. “I love that look in your eyes, it suits you. . .desperate. .needy” I push the slicked up handle into his slit cock twitching as he hisses in pain some; still stroking him as I slowly bury it deeper in him twisting and thrusting the slowly warming metal. He bites his lip in an attempt to keep his stone face smiling I remove my wet hand still moving the lockpick rubbing his head squeezing it gently making him moan as I work the metal. My fingers find his tight pucker circling it a few times before pressing my pinky in his body tenses at the intuition.

“So not fun when it’s you, is it?” I say his face flushed red the lockpick buried as deep as it would go as I jerking him off while pushing in my middle finger working his hole more to loosen it. I have many ways to make men talk and I’m not above doing this to find out who is accomplices are. I bury my finger to the knuckle his hips bucking into my hand holding onto the last of his composer as he gets closer to the edge. “ah-ah, bad boy.” I say burying the pick to the point where it almost disappears inside him pulling my hands away. “You can’t come until I say so.” He looks at me wanting to cum trying to rut at the air his feeble attempts to get off turn me on, it reminds me of how I must have looked the first time I’d asked bryn to work me over with anything that came to mind. I move sitting just inches away from his twitching dripping cock I rip a part of his sheets off making a make-shift cock ring from it tying the green fabric around his sack flicking the hairy mass.

‘How kind of bryn to shave for me all the time, I really should thank him more properly.’ I think dipping my finger into the bottle as I plant myself on his chest rubbing my engorged clit moaning loudly as I play with myself. I can feel is chest rise and fall more quickly and see the lust and desperation in his eyes; him craning his neck to get a better view.

“So are you going to tell me who helped you with this plan?” I ask spreading my lips he gets a clear view inside walls slick, twitching with ever stroke of my clit my free hand on my breasts. He peeks up seeing me shucking on a few of my fingers wetting them before returning them to my breasts circling my nipples pinching and pulling the perked mounds my juices leaking onto his chest.

“I don’t rat people out.” He says his voice broken almost boyish in how clear his need is; turning my head I can see his cock twitching and jerking begging to be touched balls turning an adorable shade of red as the lockpick is pushed out.

“Tell me and I’ll make you feel good.” I say turning around so his face in just an inch or two away from more hot dripping core, returning my hand to his cock he inhales sharply as I fondle his balls. “Come on; tell me they won’t get into trouble I just want to know.” I say lowering my hips to his face rocking back and forth rubbing myself on his nose; he gives me a long languid lick before I pull away he tries to free himself again grunting. “Sooo?”

“Niruin, Rune, Garther, Viper and Thrynn all I know is that they wanted me to see how complacent you were and if you have a lover or not.” He says; I take a minute to look him over as he said he didn’t seem to know anymore or at least couldn’t think of anything his mind clouded over with lust I sigh taking a smaller toy and shoving it into his thrusting as I jerk him off. With each intake of breath I feel myself lift off his chest slightly cursing my small frame as I bounce with his hips. His heavy panting and moaning has me shove the toy as far as it will go making in scream in pleasure as I pull the tight cloth from around his sack he cums hard slipping quite a bit up my chest and onto my hands, I don’t stop jerking him off as I his pleasured pants and moans as he cums into much louder more animalistic screams and grunts almost his whole body bending in half as he cums again. This time I let him go his sighs happily in relif as I unlatch him still dripping wet and needy I take one of his toys and push it inside me.

“I’m keeping this and if you tell anyone what I look like or what happened here tonight I’ll lock you in my dungeon and make sure you do nothing but cum dry until your death.” The look on his face at my threat is one of mixed bliss at the idea and worry I might mean something else. Gathering my close up I leave heading back to honeyside locking the doors when I get in and fucking myself well until after sunrise using every toy me and bryn own. Praying for him to come back sooner so he can fuck my brains out and ‘teach me a lesson’ like he always does.


	8. Quite time at home.

‘Whatever they’re planning it’s not good. . .well it doesn’t seem bad either but to have dirge do that or at least pay him that much to do it. Do people in the guild really want to see my face that badly? They can just ask; I mean yeah I’ll turn them down but at least they asked.’ I think sitting on my bed in honeyside scratching some notes into a book for my next heist. ‘Dealing with them will be easy they’re definitely no mercer or aludin. Hmm, but I should never understate what they’re doing. It almost annoys me that they weren’t putting it into some big plot.” I huff the stew simmering on the fire as my sweet rolls bake in the oven downstairs.

“Something troubling you lass?” bryn asks taking a seat on the bed.

“No, nothing particular just the same ol’ stuff.” I say closing the book; I hadn’t told him yet what dirge or the others are planning. ‘I should see what he thinks.’

“Hey, love can I ask you something?” I say turning onto my back he kicks off his shoes laying back in bed with me.

“Hmm?”

“Are you into threesomes?” he lets me use his arm as a pillow his fingers brushing through my hair I can still smell the fresh tilled dirt and animal musk on him.

“I wouldn’t say I’m against it, that is if I’m the only guy.” He says kissing my forehead.

I smile giving him a quick peek on the lips “Well dirge paid me a visit yesterday; well not really he wanted my ‘help’ with something.” I say quoting the word help.

“Using air quotes; must be bad.” He says still running his fingers through my hair; I love how gentle he really is I mean don’t get me wrong I love his bad side too. . .well let’s just say I love all of him.

“He tried to. . . .uh, hm. . .I guess rape me.” I say trying to find the words for it I can feel his body tense yet his expression didn’t change. “Well you know how we thought the guys were working on something big? Yeah, no they’re planning something to do with me and he was to test out to see how. . . . .complacent; he called it. I am, long story short he tied me to a X shaped cross I got out and now I’m a hundred and ten percent sure he won’t be able to look me in the face.” For a long while nothing but the faint sounds of the fire cracking and simmering soup can be heard feeling my heart sink thinking he may be thinking I might want dirge to join us. Brynjolf have never been a fan of the guy can’t blame him he’s rough around the edges.

“Lass don’t be so tense.” He says

“You shouldn’t talk I can feel how tense you are.” He moves away from me getting up and heading downstairs. “B-bryn? sweetie pie?” I call wearily sitting up in bed and trying to peek down the stairs. “Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad.” He says walking back up my collar and leash in hand. “I want to strangle dirge but I know you enjoyed seeing him bend to your will.” I blush trying to deny the more sadistic part of me making him laugh. “That’s not a bad thing, and don’t try to hide it I’ve seen you torment the prisoners for the dark brotherhood. You took quite a bit of enjoyment out of their screams; lift your head.” I lift my head letting him latch on the collar and leash “Get on the floor and don’t move.” I do as he commands he checks on the soup adding a few more spices to it before disappearing back downstairs, moments later he returns with soap, cloth, knife and a bucket of water.

“You’re going to shave me? Why, I can do that myself.” I say laying back and spreading my legs; true as of late since we hadn’t had any relations I’ve been neglecting shaving myself much like him. We made an agreement early on that neither one of us would like to have hair in our mouths after our little bouts. I guess in a way the first time was very much a trust exercise; the times after were just because he wanted to tease me in the process.

He rises off my body before lathering it up my hair tied up so it won’t get soapy. “Let me do it I don’t want-“ he swats my hand away.

“I will do it.” His voice is stern almost cold; it sends a chill down my spine I lay back again raising my arms as he starts to shave me. The knife carefully grazing my skin the strokes are a more aggressive then I’m used to.

‘maybe he’s mad, well of coarse he’s mad you kind of fucked some other guy or at least pleasured them in some way torture or not.’ I think to myself he moves lower shaving my legs and more intimate areas, without another word he goes out the back throwing the water out before going back downstairs trying not to work myself up into a pity party worth of the fall of the empire during the great war I let my gaze wonder over to the soup.

“Hm, maybe I should’ve made some meat and rosemary garlic bread to go with it. Plain old chicken isn’t really that exciting.” I mumble to myself as draws and doors open and close downstairs before he returns with a large pouch. It’s our ‘travel’ pouch of toys I can tell from the golden embroider R&R on the side. “Planning something?” he glances at me smiling wolfishly. ‘I’ll take that as a Yes.” I think as he comes down to eye level.

“almost everyone should be out tonight.” He says

“Still it’s only, like. . .three or four in the afternoon people will be in the guild still.” I say his smile growing I shift uncomfortably having a sneaking suspicion of what he might be planning.

“You asked if I was into the idea of a threesome didn’t you lass.” I nod backing up a bit as he grabs the leash leading me over to the soup. He takes it off the fire giving me a bowlful with some bread. “And since you’re into voyeurism why don’t we show those boys who’s the boss.”

“Between us you are, in bed at least.” I say blowing on the hot soup lapping it up like a dog.

He chuckles “Did you even hear what I said lass? Last time I suggested sharing a bed with someone you denied it.”

“I know; but there are a few things I like in life.” I lick the soup from my chin “one is gold, two is you, three is being the leader of a lot of guilds and four is toourting people with something they can’t have. And since I love you and want to teach them a lesson; I’ll go along with your idea.”

“And what if they tell someone?” he asks eating

“I’ll do to them what I did to mercer.”

“Mercer you had not choice and I thought I told you not to go around scaring the guild members.” He scolds

“True, but when he tried to rape me tho. . .well kinda successful in the end I got to put a dagger in his ass. So all’s well that ends well.” I say shrugging it was back when we went to snowveil sanctum I still have the scar from where he stabbed me; thankfully nothing bad happened I’m used to people trying to kill me, so much so in fact I’ve started counting I’m almost at 100 few more and I’ll french kiss Elesif.

He huffs patting me on the head “Silly girl, you need to take those things more seriously if anything were to happen to you I don’t know what I’d do.” He says

“You mean what the guild would do I’m bringing in quite a bit of coin for them.” He quickly pulls me into a hug the handle of the leash landing on the floor with a thump.

“No, I mean what would I do. I love you Cera and nothing could ever change that.” He says I snuggle up to him puuring.

“Awww, bryn you big softie I love you too.” We spend some more time talking through our plan over dessert bryn also saying he’s planned something for us at the temple of debella in markarth next month. We’ll let the boys think they’re in trouble tonight, tomorrow we can show them who not to mess with.


	9. A Confession of Love you will never hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We spend a bit of time in their history through bryn's eyes; and how stubborn Cera can be.

“I don’t like face paints; or body paints at all. It’s not some culture thing I just think it ruins the natural beauty of a person.” Cera says they sit together at the table on the back deck of honeyside drinking tea and eating fresh sweets.

“Strange of you to think like that lass; since most of your face is covered by a mask. That’s the same thing just one is thicker than the other.” I say pouring her another cup of tea. It’s one of the few days we get to spend alone together without someone needing the famed dragonborn to help them with something or someone in one of the many guilds she associates herself with needing her to attend to some task only she can handle. As of late I’ve noticed she almost seems to be looking a bit tired; being the savoir of the world several times over but I worry she’s pushing herself. She may have the soul of a dragon but she is still only human.

“Bryn. .”

“Hey Bryn.” I hear her call again I snap back to reality

“What is it lass?” I ask

“You were staring; something wrong?” she asks genuinely concerned brows knitted together in worry.

“No, just thinking.” I say sipping my tea; atrocious liquid this stuff is but if it calms her I will bare with it.

“’bout?”

“Nothing, lass just enjoy yourself.”

“How can I enjoy myself when the person I love isn’t?” she gets up from her chair sitting on my lap, her arms wrap around my neck. Closer now I can see long faint faded scars of battles past and slowly appering age lines. Up close I can see her eyes start to cave in black rings hidden under a layer of make-up; I feel a spear stab through my heart guilty I’d hadn’t seen her distress sooner.

“You haven’t been getting sleep have you lass?” She shifts a bit moving back trying not to look me in the eyes.

“Well. . .yes. But with the whole second vampire/werewolf uprising I haven’t gotten much sleep.” I take her face in my hands bringing her face eye level with me thumbs wiping away the caked on make-up reviling dark black and purple circles.

“You need to rest.”

“I don’t need rest bryn; I’ll just drink another potion or something.”

“Go to sleep.” I command I can feel a rage slowly building up inside me. She lets me vent to her always caring about my needs even after a year and a half she is still caring for me; what kind of man, no what kind of lover would I be if I can’t even notice she’s pushing herself.

“It’s mid-day I’ll be fine-ah! He-hey put me down!” she says squirming; I carry her bridle-style into the house nuding the door open with my hips and throwing her unceremoniously onto the bed.

“Bryn! If you wanted to do this just say-“ My hands are on her in seconds stripping her of her clothes even if it was only just the blue dress she wore without anything beneath it. As she tries to cover herself unsure of my sudden aggression I strip as well climbing into bed with her. “Bryn, what are you doing?”

“Making sure you get some rest.” I pull her against my chest as she squirms trying to get free.

“I don’t need sleep, I’ll be fine.”

“No, you won’t now sleep.” My grip on her tightens

“I will be, Now let me go!” she commands

“No.”

“Brynjolf! I said release me!” I don’t respond eyes locked on the chandler above the bed counting the candles as she starts thrashing. “BRYNJOLF WELBOR LET ME GO OR SO HELP ME I WILL BURN YOU!”

“You wouldn’t do that lass.” I move my hand up to the back of her head pulling her head to my chest even as the struggle continues she never makes due on her threats; never have they are just to scare people she cares about. As the struggle goes on I rub her back rubbing small circles into it, her body slowly losing what little strength it had left before she stops all together yawning.

“Bryn you. . . .ass. . .” she yawns stretching my grip lose and loving fingers running through her hair letting the auburn locks fall where they will. “I. . .you don’t need to worry about me. . . .bryn.”

“you’re wrong lass; I do worry about you.” I can feel her start to dose off breathing evening out fingers combing through the thin hair of my chest. She yawns again snuggling up to me; I peek down to find her curled happily into me.

“You. . . .don’t wo. . . worry about me. . .i’m the dragonborn” she mumbles sleepily

“You may be the dragonborn lass but you’re a human first and my love above all else.” She’s already sleep lightly snoring; content I finally relax thankful she was as tired as she was otherwise I may not have been able to hold her. Her rumored strength is all to true but never has she lifted a hand against me that wasn’t in a playful fashion. Feeling tired myself I decide to take a nap as well giving her a quick kiss on the forehead she smiles unconsciously as we both drift off to sleep.


	10. You can't hold your drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys and this the 2 limit of the week hope you boys and girls don't mind having 2 in one day. And don't worry just because there's 2 today doesn't mean there won't be any more before the end of the week. Enjoy!

“Hey, there handsome.” The guild master says slurring her words stumbling over to me. “You know you’re a lot sexier when there’s three of you.” She says slapping some coin on the bar for another drink Vekel glancing at the recently elected guild master. She’d been guild master for a while but had never officially accepted the title everyone enjoying a large party on her coin; no one down here fool enough to turn her down the best wines, ales and foods were brought in, and apparently along with them a very drunken guild master.

“I’m cutting you off, can’t have you dying from to much liquor the night you finally accepted the position boss.” Vekel says

“Oh, come on!” she jerks up hood bouncing only her lips and chin are visible in the faint lighting of the flagon. “I have the coin so gimme another drink!” she falls over onto the bar scrambling to get up.

“Thought you said you didn’t drink lass.” I say taking another drudge from my bottle.

“I don’t” she hiccups falling to the floor the rest of the lot too deep in their own cups and merriment to see her shameful display of supposedly the most skilled of us.

“You should take her home. . .or at least to the cistern she’s drunk.” Vekel says rune getting passed some rare cheese.

I think on it a bit wondering if it’s better to leave her to drunkenly get herself into a mess the rest of us can tease her for; for life or if it would truly be the better thing to take her home. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t at least a slight be interested in her, rumors going around the guild even around tamriel on her prowess in bed or with her hands. The mystery behind the mask is what most people want to know about I myself one of them, who really is the famed dragonborn digging up her past is far more elusive then it was to track and find mercer. No one even knows her name.

“I don’t care what you do either way Brynjolf just make sure she doesn’t make problems.” Vekel says before going over and serving the men their drinks Vex and Delvin in a drinking contest, the old codger never wins little Vex can drink everyone here under the table.

“Fine, I’ll take her home.” I say picking her up from the floor where she’d fallen again arms wrapped around me tight enough to feel like a troll is sitting on my chest as we walk out the back; my nose assaulted with the scent of sweet and bitter liquor.

“H. .hey bryn. . . “ she says moving her arms up to hook around my neck pulling herself closer to me.

“What is it lass.”

“I want you” she whispers in my ear we pass around the back of mjioll and her lovers house the guards knowledgably looking the other way as we pass; Maul making sure of it with a death glare to the spineless souls.

“That’s the liquor talking lass.” She giggles nibbling my ear, I try to ignore the growing problem in my trousers as we reach her home.

“Come on bryn, I want you.” She repeats fingers tangling themselves in my hair still holding on as I kick the door shut.

“Ask me again when you’re sober lass then we’ll talk about it.” The tease of having the most powerful woman in all of skyrim, all of tamriel in bed with me willing to do whatever I want; I can feel myself harden at the thought of it. But what kind of man would I be if I took drunken women? Barmaids are an easy lay even for the more excitable footpads the dragonborn would be the jewel in the crown and having her not remember in a drunken state would be a waste. ‘I think it’s best to re-visit this idea later.’ She grabs me dragging me onto the bed with her kissing me sloppily.

“I won’t ask again I want you bryn” she says more sternly eye’s half-lidded

“Lass I-“

“Don’t call me lass!” she scolds tugging my hair unimaginable strength feels as if she’s pulling strands from my scalp. “I want you bryn, take me.”

“You’re pulling my hair.” She gives my head another tug grinding herself against my leg, she flips us over undoing my fine clothing kissing her way down to my trousers. Deft fingers glide over the bulge in my pants pressing her palm into the tip grinding it.

“What’s a one night stand bryn, you’re a smart man; you should know I’ve been eyeing for you a while now.” She tears off my pants throwing the hard cured leather to the floor; stroking my shaft through the thin fabric of my underwear. “Don’t call me lass, or boss, or guild master. . .brynjolf” she kisses my chest “I might be the dragonborn but I am still a woman I know how you men look at me; like meat. Rare, special, one of kind and an unclaimed prize.” It’s not surprise she would know what others think of her she’s barely even noticed in the guild when she’s in the shadows. Hearing the drunk talk of men in taverns or young boys wanting to claim they accomplished some feat by laying or bending her to their will, surely all of them result in a less than satisfactory end.

“W-we’re just human lass.” It is true we are just human and like many men and even myself say being a woman so great no one can compare.

“And so am I Brynjolf. I want you; as a man” she claims my lips in another kiss her tongue exploring my mouth the taste of booze overwhelming at best and nauseous at worst.

“I don’t think you can handle what I can dish out.”

“I’m the dragonborn I can take anything.” She starts to strip; I grab her hands stopping her.

“Then. . .if you’re resolve to be ‘mine’ as a woman you have to act as my pet.” Hearing the word pet a small grin spreads across her face she gets up heading downstairs and comes back with a collar, leash and nipple clamps.

‘Oh, then she must have had a master before this.’ I think as she attaches the collar.

“I know what you’re thinking, that I was or am someone’s pet after they left or just a dirty slut.” She drops to the floor almost falling over in her drunken state. “But it just so happens I’m just a filthy slut who gets off on the idea of having my master fuck me.” My eyes go wide it’s nothing special she does a lot of cursing but to talk about herself and admit her secret makes my chest tighten. The feeling more exhilarating then an unguarded house full of gold; she walks over getting back onto the bed bowing her head too me. “Go on. . . .take it off.”

“Okay lass you’ve lost it you’re never without your hood.” Despite my words I reach up starting to pull the hood back hazel green eyes and a slightly pudgy face look back at me. I cup her cheek and she purrs leaning into my touch face red from the alcohol she nuzzles my hand.

“Just one night bryn, I’ll be your pet and you be my master.” Her words are kind, gentle but a hint of concern lies behind it. I make a mental note to stick around until morning in case she decides to come looking for me the next day un-clasping her shoulder straps to the cape.

“What do you call me.” The question rhetorical but her eyes light up at the acceptation of her offer.

“Master” I start to strip her down taking my time to memorize and take in the beauty of every small curve and dip in her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Oooo~, i've always loved teasing people but as always if you guys want it i'll write the continuation of it with all the awkward, and stiff sexy stuff that comes with a drunken dragonborn and a sober unsure of what she may do to him the next day man!


	11. Annoucement #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on story, not much else.

Well, well, well It's Monday here in California and in only 7 days Christmas is going to come around for all to enjoy! But I've got some bad, bad news. . . . . . . .

 

   I never like to disappoint you guys and gals from the fluffy, smutty story of our couple but. . . . . . . .I'm sad to say I won't be releasing 2 chapters this week. I know I did say I'd relase at least two a week but. . . .I've changed my mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I'm going to release a Chapter A Day!

 

 

 

Sorry for the poor fake out there, lol wanted to surprise you guys. But yes there won't be 2 week until Christmas it will be 1-2 a day (more then likely one since I still have a life, even if i'm hermit-ing in my room). And for Christmas and new years i'm going to release 5 Chapters on those days! So yes, there will be more then ample things to keep you busy while your family gets drunk and throws wrapping paper everywhere. As well as since I've been working on kink memes as of late if you would like to have one of yours written i'll even let you use my girl if you want a chapter about her and bryn to put in the story then just shoot it over to me or put on the kink meme site with the **"-P"** (The P being the not so surprising part of my username Purapine69). If your wondering why i'm taking requests it's simple to expand on how well i can write for you all.

 

It's not necessary for you to do the last part and try out making a kink meme or writing it to me directly (it's for all to see after all). But this is more the announcement to say that there will be tons of chapters this week so expect them, and without worry if your wondering yes. There is a set story and there MAY or MAY NOT be. . . . .a **_Little_** surprise. 

 

So until we speak again lovelies, 

 

\- Pura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


	12. Hitch in our plants pt. 1

The boys look a Dirge as he walks into the training room where they have been meeting for almost a year now planning every last detail out. He throws the bag of coin the bag of coin to Cynric glaring at the lot of them.

“Keep your coin.” Dirge says turning to walk out Rune stops him.

“What’s got your blood in a boil Dirge? It’s not like you to turn down coin.” He says

“Yeah” Garther says chiming in

“I already knew what you were going to do was a bad idea; stop while your ahead that’s all I’m going to say.” Dirge says shrugging off Rune’s hand; Thrynn blocking his way out. “Get out of the way.”

“Not until you tell us what’s got you spooked, and you don’t spook easy.” Niruin says Viper is looking up from the small table they placed there with their plans layed out on it. “She didn’t like your little dungeon and you got burned?” he teases, shivers run up Dirge’s spine flashing back to the night before and how he’d ducked out of bryn’s view as he walked into town.

“They are together, but she’s not worth the trouble don’t try it or you will get burned. Remember she’s in charge of the dark brotherhood and. . .never mind just get out of my way.” Dirge says trying to get around Thrynn, who steps back in his path.

“What did she do to you?” Thyrnn asks both men puffing out their chest as if trying to intimidate the other.

“Unless you guys are into the very dark kinks even I won’t go into, she’ll scare you.” Dirge says

“Explain.” Rune says pushing for more information

“I’m not going too.” Dirge replies pushing thyrnn out of his way.

“You’re going to tell us Dirge!?” Gather says as Niruin chases after him grabbing his arm, the bulky body guard turns and swipes at the elf, Niruin skillfully dodges.

“I SAID I’M NOT GOING TO TELL!” Dirge roars the others back up as the rest of the guild files into the training room Rune hiding the plans.

“What the hell is going on!?” Vex yells

“you lot are making more noise then when Vekel realized he lost his amulet.” Delvin chimes in the older guild members looking at the other Shapphire, Karliah, Etienne, Tonilia and Ravyn are in there with them ; Karliah as usual is on high alert thinking something bad is going to happen.

“What is going on.” She says calmly Vex stepping back as she steps forward, Delvin as usual tries to cop a feel when he thinks Vex won’t notice and as usual she nearly dislocates his shoulder for trying.

“We’d asked Dirge to get some information.” Niruin says calmy

“And what kind of information can he get that the rest of us could not?” Karliah asks suspiciously arms crosses watching their every move.

“We wanted him to set up a heist; it was going to be at a brothel that was supposedly shipping out skooma.”  

“Where.”

“Near, Red Water Den it’d just popped up and is family small but my informants tell me there’s making quite a bit of coin and we want a cut for the guild.” The others look between then wondering why Niruin is trying to dig them into a deeper hole then they can get out of.

“Why not ask one of us to help out?”

“We thought if it was a bust you wouldn’t want your names muddied I know my last heist was a bust.” Niruin says

“That’s because you got greedy.” Thyrnn says in a matter of fact tone.

“Well aside the point it’s nothing.” Nirun says the rest of the guild taking their leave Karliah giving all the men in the room a death stare after what happened with Gallus and Mercer she wasn’t about to take any chances with her friend and fellow Nightingale. She keeps and ear open for them as she walks out they wait for about an hour knowing that everyone is now back to their own agendas, Dirge let to go back to his post at the Flaggon.

Garther knocks the elf upside the head. “What was that for! If we don’t get the mark now then Karliah, and the guild master will both want our skins!” he says

“Calm yourself; it’s true there is a brothel there but.” Niruin smiles “It’s our own personal one, I’d made adjustments to keep our guild master there until we’ve all had our fun.”

“And what happens if someone goes looking for her?” Rune asks

“No one is going to go looking for her.” Nirun reassures everyone. “She’s know for dropping off the map even from us.”

“If you mess this up you’re skins the one that’s going to get tanned.” Thrynn threatens

“Don’t worry my brothers, everything will be fine. Rune pull the plans back out.” Niruin says as they get back to planning Gather keeping guard.


	13. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit sappy but i might make some tweeks later who knows. And i'm sorry before hand if it's not that good as far as smutty backstory goes.

The next morning I awoke the guild master still fast asleep drooling on my arm like some child. Her soft features almost didn’t match her hardened battled toned voice she would use when talking to others with a constant hint of sarcasm behind it; Most take what she says as insults but those close enough to know even the slightest bit about her knows that how she sounds doesn’t matter it’s the small movements of her body. I can still see the purple bruises I’d left on her skin from the night before most of their color faded and already healing the whip marks completely gone save a few deeper marks healing over before my eyes. I lay there marveling at the dragon blood and how such a powerful woman could not have someone just as great to lay with.

‘If I leave before she wakes, she might find me at the guild later and skin me alive I know most women don’t enjoy it if you leave before then unless an arrangement was set up prior.’ I think mulling over the two options I had which was to stay and see if she’ll remember anything from her drunken state or leave and risk being gutted like a fish. I decide the former is the better option staying put in bed as the sun rises. Taking this extra time I decide to tentatively touch her loosely curled hair thumb rubbing her slightly parted pink lips cheeks a natural blush of pink; she shifts stretching when I put my hand on her face I freeze thinking she’ll a wake and kill me. As well known as she is for her kindness in the underworld she’s far better known for her ruthlessness if one should displease her, a side of her I honestly do not want to get better acquainted with; but she doesn’t awake she puts the tip of her thumb in her mouth letting it loosely cling to the soft lips. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to shout this from the mountain tops to brag about bedding the most desired woman in skyrim even the Jarls couldn’t have; but there’s a part of me. . . .. .I also couldn’t deny. . .I’d learned, that over the years she’d worked with the guild it wasn’t the coin she’d bring in that I liked it was her. She worked hard and would always try to keep moral high the perfect guild master something I liked in women. Most say their attraction to her is what could be under the mask.

My eyes drift over to the mask laying lazily on the night stand cloth hood hanging off. Admittedly that is part of the attraction, why did she hide her face? Even with the scars that dotted her body in long and short lengths old and new she was far prettier than any bar maid or worshiper or Dibella. She’d made it clear last night that since she’d laid eyes on me in the square when I approached her near the back alley for the first ever job she’d do for the guild she’d wanted me. Not in the same way as a lover she wanted me to assault her, this confident, strong willed man not backing down for once; from the companions to the Dark Brotherhood even the Collage people bent to her will. None foolish enough without a death wish would stand against her. I walk my fingers up her forearm pulling her thumb from her mouth, wrapping her arm around me; torn between not wanting this to end and wishing she would wake up so the worry or at least growing adoration I had for her will disappear.

“Bryn, please. . . .ahhh, use me as you’re. .y-you’re fuck toy.” I hear her words ring my head the recent memory of pinning her beneath me as I claim her body making it like a savage animal had my little ‘friend’ springing back to life in an instant, mentally cursing myself and her for wanting to have a sober fucking. Drunken is fine if it’s some lonely wench or bar maid but it seems almost disrespectful to the dragonborn and my guild master to leave her with a hazy blur of events, or words she’ll probably never say again. I frown as the thought hit my mind, I love the sound of my name on her lips saying it so reverently like a prayer begging me for more. . . . .to think I might never hear them again almost makes me want to pounce on her here and now wake her from her slumber with my head buried between her legs as she cums for me again. I get up to make my move.

‘Gods be damned if I get caught.’ I think shifting in the bed pulling my arm and alternately her pillow away she stirs cracking open an eyes and looking up at me sleepily as I stare back down at her.

“Good morning. . . . .” she says stretching knowing I’ve lost my chance now that she’s awake if I make a wrong move she could fry me if she so willed attraction or not.

“Good morning.”

“You didn’t leave?” she turns over stretching again meowling happily; I try to hide my grimace at hearing that she’s disappointed I haven’t left yet.

I chuckle “Sorry lass not yet, I just wanted to make sure you were okay after that rough night.”

“Hm? Oh. . .yeah. .sure, I’ll be fine” she yawns again sitting up wobbling a little clearly still waking from a deep sleep “I’m the dragonborn after all.” Silence hangs between us as she starts to wake up not sure what to do wanting to satisfy myself or leave with my head still on my body I make the smarter desion and get out of bed. “Where are you going?” she asks looking at me innocently one eye closed body still trying to sleep.

“Got important things to do lass.” I say putting on my clothes my back to her.

“Bryn.”

“Hm?”

“Are you ashamed?” I freeze a moment thinking over what she just said before I turn to face her fastening my trousers.

“Why would I be ashamed? I got to bed the dragonborn.” I can see her grimace at the word dragonborn tears welling up her eyes.

“Oh. . . .right. . . . . dragonborn. Hehe. . .the woman every man, want to bed.” Her words sound hallow, broken as she reaches for the mask sliding the hood back over her head affixing it back into place. “Well. . . . .I-. .I guess you should get going. Got to go tell everyone you slept with the dragonborn.” I can hear the pain and hurt in her voice her shoulders rise and fall, and even in the morning mist with the birds chirping I swear I can hear the faintest sounds of. . . . . .crying. I drop my shirt taking a seat on the bed and she moves to the other side; finally realizing why she hides behind the mask as I reach for the acient carved wood she lights a fire spell in her hand threatening to burn me. Even as I lift it from her face she simply turns away the mask and hood sliding off with ease, I look at the stone-faced carved mask.

‘She wears a mask. . .because that’s all people see. They see the dragonborn; not a woman.’ I know women well enough to know they want to be their own person to be treated special which is how I get so many favors from Jarl’s wives. Title, Status, Sweet talking and honeyed words, gifts and praise showed on the dragonborn. The title she holds,

“Savior or Skyrim” I trace one of the lines running down the mask.

“Harbengier of the Companions” I squeeze the thick wooden mask the worn cloth beneath it effortlessly scrunching between my fingers.

“Dovhakiin, a legend born” I turn her back to me as she tries to breathe deeply for split seconds I can see reflective tears drop onto the bed.

“Owner of many deadric artifacts” I scoot closer to her on the bed she threatens to set me on fire again using flame in both hands as I wrap my arms around her tiny drips of tears fall onto my arms. Resting my head against her shoulder I drop the mask it bounces onto the bed. “You’re called many things lass. . .but last night. Wasn’t a mistake was it?” She shakes her head I can hear her sharp intakes of breath as if waiting for something bad to happen to bite back the cries of someone discovering her biggest secret.

“The one thing you aren’t called, is human . . . .is it Cera?” she shakes her head again breaking down in my arms I turn her around face streaked red with tears puffy eyes and runny nose the spells extinguish as she clings to me.

“You don’t ha-have to like the real me. .me bryn” she says hiccupping trying to keep some composer “J-j-just enjoy. . .t-the dragonborn.” She sniffles something she said last night comes back into my mind.

{“What do you want me to call you lass?” I ask as she takes 12 whips from a padded crop.

“Cera.” She says wiggling her rear happily yelping whenever the fur coated hard leather makes contact with her skin.

“Why’s that? Is it your real name?” I tease and she nods turning to face me a finger on her lips.

“Shhh, it’s our little secret.” She says as I give her, her 12th whip.}

For once in my life I’m left speechless this unbeatable, silly, strong, legendary woman, so strong, so caring to all around her bending over backwards to do her part to not neglect the people of skyrim was left neglected in the cold herself. Unable to find the words to comfort her I just hold her until she stops crying resting my head on hers after an hour or so she finally falls quite; breathing evening out as she peeks up at me our eyes locking.

She opens her mouth to say something when I give her a kiss “Shhh, our little secret pet.” I say she kisses the tip of my nose wrapping her arms around my neck she sighs a heavy sigh of relief. A secret promise between us for me to comfort her and treat her as a person, a pet be the only one in skyrim she’s able to lean on. I smile against her skin my face in the nape of her neck kissing the not almost completely faded bruises.

I chuckle to myself ‘No one needs to know about this, she’s mine as woman. The rest of Nirn can have the Dragonborn there have been and maybe will be more in time. But i’ve got the only Cera’


	14. Our contract

“What are we going to tell the guild?” She asks as we get up she readies a bath as I pull the towels from their designated drawer.  “Most will tease that you bedded me.”

I smirk placing the towels on a small table beside the bath “I did, and you enjoyed it.” She blushes swatting at me.

“You sassy ass!” she says turning around with a huff stirring in more bath oil mixing it around with her hand in the tub. I get a chance now to fully admire her; the fullness of her ass how the brown-aburn tuft of hair between her legs hides a tinted slit. I move to side as if looking for some hand-made soap  her butt dips meeting her slender hips breasts wonderful handfuls, yet be it the dragon blood or some divine they stay perky the nightingale clothes do her no justice even with as form fitting as it is. “Keep looking and I’m going to have to start charging you.” She teases moving and dipping her toes into the warm water..

“Just looking at that gem lass, is it some special thing from old Delvin’s brother?”

“No, common soul gem; I tried heart stones with a heat enchantment but. . . .well the water cooked me like a lobster before I can even enjoy it.” She says getting into the bath covering herself.

“You don’t need to cover yourself lass” I say getting in the tub the warm water relaxing my muscles. “I’ve seen it all already.”

“L. . .look. . .bryn. .um, I mean Brynjolf. A-about earlier; I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” She says curling in on herself twirling her hair around her finger.

“You mean the crying? Don’t think anything of it lass I-“

“No, I mean. . .I know you’re going to keep this a secret; and. . .well I- I don’t know if you’re going this because you actually care about me. . . . .or because you just, want. .a- a. .a pet.” She stammers eyes down cast into the water. “But it’s selfish of me to ask you to do something like ‘comfort’ me without giving you something in return.” She says suddenly getting a lot more self confidence. “It will be mutual just like last night.”

“So you’ll be black out drunk then?” I joke as she cracks a smile giggling the tension in her body leaving.

“No, ya silly sod.” She says snorting trying to keep one eye open and on me in her growing fit of laughter.

“Hey, I know you worship my cock and all but it wasn’t that funny.” I nudge at her feet but her laughing doesn’t stop, it’s almost a hysterical, crazed laugh both eyes squeezed shut tight drips of water rolling down her face as she tries to muffle herself. “Lass?” I ask worried she may have just been claimed by sheogorath himself head craning to look at me eyes peeking open they’re the same deadness as before. She wasn’t laughing because it was funny it was because she’s ashamed of herself. I splash her with water getting some into her nose and mouth making her cough and sputter her crazed fit slowly dying down.

“I- I can’t belive you saw. .saw me like that.” She says between breaths of air and coughing.

“Like what, drunk? Almost everyone in the guild gets black out drunk not need to be ashamed.”

She shakes her head finally clam enough to complete a sentence without smiling. “No, I mean. . . well like I said I don’t know why you’re doing this bryn. And; it might be out of some form of caring or because you just want to claim me even when you have many women to pick from.” I hand her the soap as she gets out cream white skin is illumined faintly in the torch lit room.

“I’m doing it because we can both use a good fuck.” I say which isn’t a lie finding a good woman who has the same interests are far and few between and the ones that do are to lose to enjoy.

“So we can find solace in each other.” She says tossing me the soap as she uses conditioner on her hair with a bit of shampoo working it into a lather; I not in agreement getting out to wash up before we both rinse off and get back in the bath. We sit in silence enjoying the warmth of the water and peacefulness a rare luxury in Skyrim especially during the war until I decided to break the silence.

“I have some conditions.” I say she peeks up at me looking slightly intrigued and worried.

“And they are?”

“I’m sure you know or at least heard that most master/pet relations requite trust, and understanding.” She nods “I’m sure you’ll be leaving on some grand adventure after this” she rolls her eyes with a heavy sigh nodding again “when you return I want to hurt you.” She pauses a beat looking at me confused.

“I already ask you to hurt me bryn, er… Brynjolf.” I shake my head

“That’s not what I mean lass, I mean I don’t want to truly hurt you this is a give and take relationship. I want to hurt and hold you I need to know your limits.” I say; I can see the gears turning in her head before she nods.

“I already trust you so much man-“

“That’s not true.” I interject “You may trust me as a companion to you and the guild but I can tell from the way you’re sitting and how you’ve been holding yourself you’re still scared.” She looks at me in shock before looking down at her body realizing I was right she was holding herself close as id trying not to intrude on my space or relax. She unwraps her body letting our toes touch again peeking up at me wearily if it was okay, my response is to lean on the site of the tub arms dangling from its high rim the large tub having just gotten much smaller feet pressed to mine toes curling and tapping as we soak. “That’s better lass, but what I said is true it’s best we know each other’s limits so tell me about yourself and what scares you.” After a few more minutes of silence she starts in on her life since she got to skyrim and why she chose the alis she did letting on she has a fear of spiders, and mantises, and a fear of needles and basements of abandoned houses. We spend quite a while talking skin starting to prune after an hour or so when we get out, I listen slilently as she goes on and on about adventures of her’s I and the guild had heard about personally, through the grape vine and some even the most informed of us didn’t know about. Dried and dressed we return upstairs well past noon and almost 4pm I take my leave as she gears up.

“What should I tell them?” I ask stopping at the door

“Tell them I left earlier and let you stay after. And if Vex asked if you stole anything tell her to try it and I’ll personally skin her ass and use it as a book cover.” She says before heading out the back locking the door. I exit as well when no one is looking heading back down to the guild.

“Where have you been all day? Having some fun with the boss?” Delvin teases

“We were worried she’d sold you into some sex ring or something who knows what’s going through her head.” Vex says

“Nah, the lass would never do that.” I say sitting down in my usual spot.

“Heard you took her home last night.” Dirge says “Any details?” everyone in the flagon eyed me expecting something juicy.

“Nope, she fell asleep shouting about skeevers and snow shelters and how to properly shine a dragonborn with an ice pick.” I say they don’t question it, Cera known for saying some fairly strange things at times.

“Guess that means she’s still not taken?” Vekel says

“Wouldn’t know.”

“You were in her house, you should know there wasn’t anything worth taking?” Vex asks sitting down and leaning in close.

“Wouldn’t steal from her, she gets mad when someone miscounts the coin to find personal things missing I’m sure she’d kill me herself.” Vex huffs backing off. The rest of the day is fairly uneventful the same old job of sorting papers and sending Karliah out on missinions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys don't mind looking into their history as of the latest chapters, might switch it up to some smut since all this fluffy love can get tiring. But don't worry there'll be more to come; always is.


	15. Unforeseen Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!
> 
> You may hate me by the end of this chapter! But trust me our girl always gets out of messes.

“I’m back.” I say dropping my bag of loot into a secret hatch in the floor quickly covering it with a rug and dresser. My home in Windhelm isn’t the greatest it might be because of the brutal murders that happened, the fact I hate never everyone in this god damn city or the fact Ulfric has been trying to get me in bed with him since. . . .well since people found out I’m the dragonborn. Something about ‘Pure nord blood will cleanse these lands and tamriel herself just as ysmir did once’ or something well jokes on him I’m imperal and redguard my mother is only half nord so my blood is as pure as his intensions to want what’s good for skyrim and her people.

“Hey, person you here?” I call out I spend so little time in this frozen city that I can’t even be bothred to remember my housecarl’s name, or even if he’s a male or female. Think it was male last a checked. I look around the house fire roaring in the fireplace, in the kitchen food is cooking as a stew simmers on the stove. Lifting the lid just enough I peek inside to find a creamy rabbit stew with large chunks of potatos. “Mmmm, my favorite; hope he actually added salt this time.” I mumble to myself taking a spoon and testing the rich broth the floor boards creek above me, unexpectedly the stew is perfectly seasoned so I leave it to finish with the meat and bread.

“You’ve gotten better at cooking.” I say heading upstairs, my housecarl not in his room I peek into mine finding a note on my bed. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I go on alert wondering if a rouge assassin was hired to try and kill me or if someone was brazen enough to try and take me themselves; I cautiously open the note.

‘You’ve been a very bad girl and need to be punished.” The note says a thump is heard by the door I quickly turn to face it seeing my collar and leash which should have been tucked away safely at home. Bryn insisted I keep it there in case he wanted to polish it or add some gems to it. I use telekinesis to float it over to me inspecting the worn high grade leather as it without a doubt mine.

“Whoever you are, you better hope you’re a fast runner when I find you.” I use a detect life just as another knock is heard from the back room where the alter used to be, gripping my collar I sprint down the stairs jumping down the last few landing with a light tap and stand with my sword ready on the opposite side of the door to the back room.

‘When that fucker comes out I’m going to skin his/her ass.” I think slowly reaching for the door when the scent of my favorite snowberry and moonshade soap hits my nose. It’s by no means common in skyrim let alone Cyrodiil one of the more populated cities. The only other person to have it. . . .

“Bryn, That you?” I call and I hear 3 taps and a knock our single to let each other know the coast is clear. With relived breath I lower my sword and open the door. “Bryn, ya stupid man ya scared me! I was about to skin you.” I say in the small back room there’s no one there and my blood runs cold. What people don’t know is that I have a near crippling fear of ghosts I fight them if I have too much like spiders or charous but if I can avoid it them I will. A grate closes behind me locking in the room the holes to small to slip through as I throw myself against the door trying to get out as footsteps approach. “M-MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN OR I WILL KILL YOU!” I say stammering some trying to keep my wits about myself. Using flames, fire and frost breath nothing worked on the enchanted door; as I begin to panic tearing at the walls trying to make the wood bend and break when the footsteps stopped stopped just outside the door leading to the back room. The only thin separating me from my captor is a crappy wooden door, and a metal grate. It’s been two weeks since I’d seen bryn we’d decided to skip our plans on taking revenge on the boys in the guild since an urgent message forme needing to help with some pirates in solitude, vampires in morthal and rouge were’s in whiterun kept my fairly busy. My last stop being to drop off some goods for someone in Windhelm; even with little sleep and little food I tried my best to hurry back home to my love, now as I stand here drained of energy, panicked and on the verge of tears my only protection my sword which I left on the other side of the grate and some dwindling magic from my attempt to get out left me wishing I’d stayed home. Stayed safe in his arms, able to see the man I loved I knew one day my job would get me killed but . . . . . never at such a young age.

“Bryn.” I mumble beneath my breath backed into the corner of the small room out of site of whomever was on the other side of the door out in the dinning/living room. Body shaking; as tears well in my eyes using another detect life I see two familiar silhouettes their mouths moving; I try to calm myself the beating of my own heart is all I can hear.

‘ . . . one deep breath. . . . .  . .two deep breaths’ I think taking in large breaths and releasing them as their muffled, low voices start to become clearer to me.

“Breeding a woman like her will solidify your place as the true king of skyrim.” One gruff, voice says.

‘That tone. . .no, they couldn’t have.’ I listen laying on the floor knowing the scares shadows of the room will protect me under nocternal’s guidance.

“Yes, well one wife heavy with child does not a kingdom make.” The other voice says

‘Ulfric” I hiss under my breath feeling rage boil up inside me wondering if shifting and tearing his throat out would be as fun as I’d always dreamed it to be.

“True, everything is in place Ulfric you just need to bed her.” Galmar says as he opens the door to the back room both men locking it behind them as they stand in front of the grate; I’m still laying low in the shadows of the room which was cleaned out and changed into a spare room/play dungeon for when me and lovey would ‘meet accidently’ in Windhelm.

“We know you’re there, come out of the shadows dragonborn you cannot escape your destiny.” Ulfric says the smell of snowberry and moonshade fill my nose when I notice on one of the night stands is a candle of the same scent, I don’t move staying low as I move closer to the door until both men are partly in my view Glamar holding a new collar with the name ‘dovhakinn’ etched into it. “Stand proud like a true nord.” He says as I instinctively growl at him both men’s eyes look down apparently still not able to find me thanking the gods above my choice armor was nocturnal’s gifted armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the story took a bit of a dark turn but hey it was a good shake up from i'm sure the to fluffy backstories lately; and yes there will still be more of that.
> 
> P.S. please don't put my head on a pike! 0^0


	16. Hitch in our plans pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so since i'll be busy cooking on Christmas here's more chapters in case i can't post anything on that day. Think of it as an early Christmas gift!

Two Weeks earlier

“Bryn?”

“What is it lass?” We lay tangled in each other’s arms on the bed enjoying the last of the dying light of the fireplace.

“Have you ever-“ I’m interrupted with a knock at the door; with a groan I begrudgingly get up and put on a thick robe hiding my collar and leash, putting my mask back on, cracking open the door just enough to see the courier. “What” I say in an annoyed tone making him flinch.

“I-I have some mail for you.” He says pulling out a few letters right away I can tell one is from Morthal, another from Solitude, something from the companions and one for a small shipping company near dragonbridge. He hands over the letters before bowing and running off to his next deilivery; bryn props himself up on his elbow looking at me.

“Urgent lass?” he asks

“Always. . . .you know it’d be nice just to get mail where someone somewhere isn’t dying or something; and they just want to say ‘Hi’.” I say locking the door and stripping dropping my collar to the floor with a thud reading over the mail. “Pirates, bandits, vampires. . . . .werewolves., blood, death, help our guards are fucking incompetent; The usual.” He gets up and comes over to me pulling my mask off to kiss my cheek.

“What about the boys?”

“Eh. . .let them stew. They think I’m going to skin they’re sorry asses so might as well let them sweat it out a bit.” He wraps his arms around me pulling me into a hug, smiling I hug him back enjoying the last few moments of peace we’ll have. “I’ll be gone about two weeks.” I say solemnly

“Only took you a month to get to Blackmarsh.” He says his grip on me tightening.

“I know. . . . .but that was an non-stop trip. Plus you know I don’t fare well on the open seas.”

“Pirates?” I nod; he picks me up and takes me downstairs to the back room I had set up for a child if I’d ever adopted one. I give him a confused look as he lays me on the small bed. “I never got to ask you; why keep a child’s room if you never planned to have or adopt.” This is a question he’d asked a million times before not sure if just to tease me that he’d have his way with me then enjoy my body as I’m bed ridden with his child, or just a tease for something I’d never think I’d have the courage to do; being a mom that is.

“In case I adopted mostly, I mean I knew no would fall in love with me” I see his smile turn into a frown and I poke his nose “I said knew, past tense hun bun. Anyway why bring it up? Plan to go a round before I have to leave?” he shakes his head giving me a kiss.

“Get going, the sooner your back the sooner we can punish those boys; then talk about our plans for the temple of dibella.”

“If you’re going to rob it don’t try there’s shit in there and the women are boring to listen too.”

“Aren’t all women boring?” he says; quirking his brow making me chuckle and shove him away.

“Well fuck you too man.” I laugh getting giving him one last hug before heading upstairs to get dressed, leaving on shadowmare not an hour later.


	17. Last Resort

Once she leaves I take it upon myself to clean the house and finish what little of the leftovers there are, seeing the worn and slightly tarnished collar I deiced to get it cleaned calling a favor from one of my friends in town. Wujeeta may have fixed her addition to skooma with Cera’s help but now she’s taken up drinking; poor lizard has a dependence problem. The least I can say is that she’d discreet in affairs of cleaning up less desirable messes or being a courier. I had the packaged up collar and leash to her and she runs out he gates heading to Whiterun, Belethor might be a sleazy man who’d tried to cheat the guild out of coin a time or two but he gets what he needs to do and keeps his lips sealed. I head back down to the cistern not finding much else to do in the over world.

=In the training room=

“What the hell did you do!” Thrynn hisses grabbing Niruin and slamming him against the wall, most everyone in the cistern is asleep by now leaving the plotting boys to their own devices.

“Nothing, I just made sure everything was set into place.” Niruin says Rune is pacing a feeling of despair in his gut is enough to make him almost puke. Garther, and Cynric and keeping their cool for now but the look on their faces is clear they’re anything but calm.

“I knew this was a bad idea to get in on.” Rune says slowly wearing a hole into the floor with his pacing. “Now she’ll hate me for sure.”

“Calm yourself Rune, And Vipir are you just going to pretend you hadn’t agreed to this.” Niruin asks, Niruin is known around the guild for getting himself into some sticky situations but most over look it since he is their brother in the shadows.

“What else am I suppose to say?” Vipir asks, he recently got back from a mission to find out that niruin set up the boss to be trapped by Ulfric in Winterhold; the cold of winter too much for her forcing her inside the city for warmth.

“Thank you would be nice.” Niruin says smugly

“And why would we say thank you?” Cynric says through gritted teeth.

As I descend the ladder from the graveyard entrance I hear some of the boys talking; looking around the Cistern I notice quite a few of the beds are empty.

‘Hmm, better see what they’re really planning.’ I think as I sneak into the training room staying in the shadows just outside the entrance; from what I can see it looks as if they’re plans may have gone belly up.

“Niruin you’d better write a letter to Ulfric saying you want to call this off.” Garther says

“Can’t do that, it was hard enough to get him to try and write me in the first place. Anyway this should tear those two apart.” Niruin says

“None of us wanted to tear them apart.” Rune yells stomping his foot. “We just wanted to have some fun with the guild master.”

“Why have fun once when we can all the time, anyway you lot are too deep into it to get out now.” Niruin says

‘What is this plan, it doesn’t seem the same as before.’ I think to myself getting a sickening feeling in my gut and a bad taste in my mouth.

“Are you blackmailing us?” Thrynn says slamming the elf against the wall again, the force of it making the other hiss in pain.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” Niruin says “All I know is people are going to love us.” It dawns on everyone then what he was saying. He’d been planning to use the dragonborn as a concubine in a brothel with the backing of Ulfric.

“CALL IT OFF!” Thrynn says, every man in the room glaring at Niruin with the exception of Rune who’s puking into a discarded barrel; Vipir going pale wanting to rip out their ‘leaders’ throat.

“Call it off or spill the rest of what you’ve done.” I say finally stepping from the shadows, glaring daggers and everyone in the room. Rune’s shaking like a leaf him and Vipir huddle together as Garther, Cynric, Niruin, and Thyrnn turn socked seeing me there. “Be honest or there will be far fewer guild members for the boss to worry about.

“Unless we can catch that horse or get our package back which I doubt either will happen; you’re left to chance like us.” Niruin says smugly before Thrynn slugs him one before walking over to Vipir who’s trying to keep Rune from hyper ventilating.

“Brynjolf-“ Garther starts; he’s cut off when I raise a hand for him to be quite, not interested in hearing their excuses.

“From the look on your face you really care about her don’t you? “ Vipir says Rune slouched against the barrel.

“More then you’d lot ever know.” I say

“So it’s true then, boss does have a favorite. Why didn’t you tell us before you were bedding the dragonborn?” Niruin says

“She’s not the dragonborn she’s Cera, an Imperial/Redguard who bends over backwards to make sure the rest of skyrim and tamriel isn’t dying.” I walk up to the cocky elf slugging him one sending his sorry ass to the floor, a trickle of blood drips from his lips. “If the rest of you lot don’t stop this then you will all be personally executed.” I turn and leave quickly making my way back up to the cemetery, the rest of the plotting crew filing out after me.

“Bryn, we. .  . I. . I’m sorry” Rune says

“Save your sorry’s.” thinking back to the broken seals on the letters I saw from the bed I send each member to try and find Cera and bring her home or divert the path away from Windhelm. Vipir is the first to report back that Wujeeta had been jumped by ‘Thalmor’ but the descriptions she gave sounded more like stormcloak soldiers dressed in Thalmor robes; no trace of them was left after they’d crossed the hot springs heading to Windhelm. Knowing Niruin’s planning he would have told the guards about us and that Ulfric would have put everyone on high alert to snuff out even the small hints of what might be in the shadows to prevent us from interfering with his plans. I’d known Ulfric back when he was a boy, he was never one to keep up his end of the deal if it meant he could get what he want especially not with an elf. I’m not a religious man but I pray to any and every god I can think of adra or deadra hoping she’ll stay safe long enough for me, for one of us to catch up.

As the days slowly pass each attempt to reach her failing none of the contacts seeing her for more than a minute to say anything, saying she seemed in a rush to get the job done and over with; she’d taken on a few more jobs in the area having stopped at Whiterun selling bits and pieces to grey-mane on her way to Windhelm. Each day makes me more frantic having always been one step behind her everyone in the guild knowing of Niruin’s plan as excepted Karliah beat the living fuck out of the elf with Vex; while Delvin tried to keep me calm and think of a plan saying we should wait in the city. Tonilla as well informed as usual said Ulfric had at least three platoons outside the gate alone and there was no way to get inside that wouldn’t risk up losing a finger or to many guild members; even after Vex offered up Niruin to act as bait so the rest of us could sneak in. Nearly two weeks had passed she was suppose to return two days from today exactly two weeks from when she left she was last spotted in Whiterun heading off to Windhelm with a large package in tow.

“Whatever you’re planning is a bad idea.” Karliah says as I dress in my nightingale armor thankful Cera made me keep it to role-play with when she was feeling a bit frisky.

“I agree with the girl Brynjolf you’ll never make it into the city unscathed.” Delvin reasons the other boys of the guild are sitting in the corner Niruin tied up and thoroughly beaten everyday by Vex most not even wanting to stop her most of the time. I didn’t have to say much for the others to understand that what me and Cera had wasn’t just some fling, Glover even offering to help having left that frozen desolate rock called an island to help.

“Don’t care; she means more to me than anything else.” I say pulling the hood over my head.

“Two dead guild mates won’t do us any good bryn, you need to stay calm.” Vex says stepping in front of me trying to block my way out of the Flaggon.

“She’s right, a mudduled mind will be the death of you.” Glover says

“I am calm. Now move or I move you.” I glare at Vex and she glares back putting a hand on her dagger.

“Try it ginger” she taunts, before I throw down an enchanted soul gem of shock it breaks to pices effortlessly blinding nearly everyone in the room as I make my escape into the ratways of Riften; Karliah giving chase.

“You’re not going alone!” she calls after me as I throw open the door to the ratway and cross the bridge, nimble elf on my heels. The shadows of a cold moonless winter night; with all the right makings of a storm.

“Then don’t blame me if you get killed.” I say as she catches up, we go through honeyside avoiding the gate all together, the temperature starts to drop, wind kicking up storm rolling in as we get closer to shor’s stone.

“I know what it’s like to lose someone you love, Brynjolf.” She finally says as she keep up a good pace using the desolate roads no one dares to travel during this hour. “She’s like a sister to me.” she continues as the road twists and winds its way to Windhelm. “And I won’t let her be hurt by anyone in the guild, that elf should just consider himself lucky we didn’t kill him on the spot.” We have to slow down and stop the lights of the city not even within view a still long, winding animal and bandit infested road ahead of us. A feeling of dread, sickness, hopelessness, and rage wash over me downing a stamina potion and heading off again Karliah doing the same.

‘I don’t know whose listening but please, please let us make it in time.”


	18. I love you

 I step from the shadows glaring at the two men arms cross. “What?” I ask angrily tapping my fingers. “Did you really stoop to such extremes to bed me? Some king you are.”

Ulfric chuckles as Galmar picks up my sword tucking it into my displace case and throwing out the key. “You won’t keep that tone for long dragonborn, your destiny is to be the true high king of skyrim’s wife and bare his off spring.” He says

“Well two problems with your little plan A. I’m only quarter nord so you can suck it, and B. If you think I’m going to bed you, you’d be wrong.” I try to think of a plan but all that comes to mind is that when they open the door I shift and tear their throats out my wolf happily agreeing with me, ready for some long awaited fantasy fun about killed the leader of the rebellion and his right-hand. Him and Galmar share a look but quickly come to terms with what I said.

“Well then, it seems my job as a soon to be high king of skyrim’s job is to conquer my wife.” He says Galamar pulls out a key putting it to the lock my muscles tense as I get ready to pounce. “And before you get any bright ideas, I’ve tripled the guard so you and your little guild mates won’t be able to make it out untouched. Be good and I’ll let them live if they should ever step foot inside the city.”

“And what makes you think I’m just going to stay with you?”

“You will, if you want your precious guild to survive. An attack on the ratways is simple all I have to do is give the order and all you care about in the world will be gone.” I can tell he’s not bluffing but I know my guild mates and they would get away long before anything truly bad would befall them; those that couldn’t would fight ‘til the end. But even with that knowledge I wouldn’t risk any of them to chance even with lady luck’s guidance.

“On your knees.” He commands, I begrudgingly drop to the floor glaring daggers at the men a cocky triumphant smirk on ‘high king’s’ face. “Hands up.” I do as he says, as Galmar twists the key opening the door my wolf howling and biting at me in protest as I stay on the floor waiting for my next orders. He pulls a bottle from his pocket, it’s small in a clear glass with black and white swirls moving aimlessly in it; Ulfric drops my hood resisting every instinct I had not to jerk back or try to claw this fuckers eyes out with a rusted pike; the mask drops to the floor with a clatter.

“It’s like the elf said, pretty; she’ll be a wonderful woman at your side.” Galmar says

“If you like Ulfric so much why don’t you just fucking blow the guy.” I grumble, making both men chuckle

“No, no dragonborn that’s your job.” He says; Ulfric kneeling down to my level caressing my mask covered face; bryn never understood why I wore the nightingale mask along with my dragon mask and just as I’d told him many times before. ‘In case I ever get de-masked they still won’t know who killed them.’ He cups my cheek in a sense mocking a lovers caring caress, thumb tracing along the edge of the fabric, thick callused and cut battle worn fingers trace my masked face. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to see you on your knees dragonborn.”

“And I’ve longed to see you on yours. . . .only you were bleeding and had a sword through your chest.” He frowns at my snarky comment as he uncorks the bottle with his teeth pulling my mask down.

“Open” I keep my mouth shut lips sealed tight as he grips my chin. “I said open did you not hear me.” He repeats hand stretching over my jaw pushing in my cheeks until it hurt to keep my mouth closed, my skin surly turning a shade of irritated red as my cheeks are pushed between my teeth forcing my mouth open. He can see me eye the bottle with suspicion “Don’t worry dragonborn, this isn’t what you think it is.” He pours the swirling liquid into his mouth before kissing me forcing the strange bitter sweet substance into my mouth Galmar pinching my nose shut; as Ulfric pulls away one hand on the back of my head the other over my mouth; forcing me to swallow the liquid lest I pass out or start to suffocate from lack of air. Loud audible gulps follow each desperate swallow of the fowl liquid lungs burning with the need for air as I start to cough and sputter; neither man seeming to mind as I start to fidget and twitch with a desperate need for air.

“Every. Last. Drop.” Ulfric says his fingers squish my cheeks where a bit of potion stays reserved; I fight my despite need for air as long as I can chest puffing out as far as it will go then retracting until it feels as if my own ribcage is crushing me fingers digging into their arms now trying to shove the beryl men away with little effort. After a minute more of fighting they tip my head up and with finality the last of it tips down my throat with a sputtering cough as they let me go; I take in deep breaths of air filling my lungs to full capacity with each breath.

“What was the liquid!” I demand backing away as my legs suddenly start to fail me; my body slowly starting to heat up a familiar aching in my loins. “WHAT WAS THAT!!” I scram panic starting to set in.

“Fertility potion.” Ulfric says lifting my limp body into his arms the feeling of his warmth seeping through my armor, each bounce up the stairs makes my head spin body on fire with need. I try to fight back the growing haziness clouding my judgment moaning softly when he lays me on the bed, him and Galmar stripping me of my clothing; with heavy reluctant arms I try to push their hands away.

‘I can’t do this.’ I think to myself

‘Why not? It’ll feel good.’ I hear a darker part of me say trying to reason with myself. ‘We’ve always wanted to be fucked by strange men. . . .Dominated. .needed in some way that wasn’t stone-face hero. So why not?’

‘Because I have Brynjolf! Because I’m finally happy!’

‘Are you happy? Truly? What would happen if you were to be knocked up during this? Do you think he’ll still love you. . . .love us?’ they’ve stripped me of every last piece of clothing before stripping themselves my dazed clouded eyes look over both men’s sculpted bodies they were a far cry from Brynjolf’s soft muscular features and deftly skilled hands; or perfect cut faces. But I did love men with muscle lean muscle usually which is what may have partly drawn me to the fiery red-head. Their thickly muscled bodies battle tested and covered in scares in all the right places. Some large and small other areas are marred from what looks to have been torture; both handsome and would make wonderful mating companions if you over look their personalities. Ulfric climbs between my legs as Galmar pulls up a chair inches away from the bed storking himself as I watch, the ‘high king’ working his magic touching and teasing my body; the potion heightening my senses every touch feels like near blissful release sending shock waves through my body straight to my leaking aching sex.

‘Brynjolf loves me.’ I repeat over and over in my head Ulfric taking one of my nipples into his mouth rolling the stiffening bud in his mouth making me arch into him rolling my hips against his growling erection.

‘Brynjolf loves. . . me.’ He gives the other breast the same treatment before moving up kissing along my collarbone.

‘Brynjolf. . . . .loves. . .mmmm, me. .’ he nips at my neck making me flinch and shiver with delight as I start to lose my train of thought.

‘Bryn. . . . . .ahhh. . .mmmm, oh. .he. . .w-. . .who?’ my body goes slack as Ulfric moves down leaving a trail of kisses in his wake nipping and sucking each inch of my exposed skin until I can feel his warm breath washing over my core.

‘Mmmmm, that feels. . .really good.’ I turn my head away from Galmar to a small pendant of a hawk Brynjolf gave me on our first date; seeing the shining gleaming metal makes me smile.

“Brynjolf. . . . . . .” I say sweetly my thought interrupted with the high king pushing a finger into me curling and thrusting the skilled digit bringing me close to my first climax. “I. . .i’m sorry.” They’re my last words until my mind goes completely blank body taking over as I spasm cumming on Ulfric’s fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, i'm tempted to leave this on a cliffhanger and fill it with something fluffy. Who knows what will happen (besides me of course) but that seems almost cruel to cut it out also still gonna do 5 chapters for Christmas so I guess you guys will know. . . . . .or will you? >=3
> 
> Anyway, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	19. You could've just asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-ho wow, this is a long chapter and like i said if any of you girls are ulfric, karliah, and brynjolf fans (or galmar he's kinda in this) then you'll love these up coming chapters. ;D

“Brynjolf we-“

“I know lass come on.” I say, Karliah had caught up with me as we divert our path around the innumerable guards and into the frozen ocean that surrounds the city, climbing out on the other side dripping wet and freezing from the cold winter’s storm; a group of horkers attack us as me and her slice through their thick fat and protective tough skin with skilled ease. Not wasting a moment we head around back of the castle using a grappling hook to grab the edge of the stonewall making our way up and onto the castle’s roof; roof slick with ice and snow making it a bit harder to traverse.

“She’s not in the palace” Karliah says her hands glowing faintly under her gloves with a detect life spell.

“Then she must be in her house, come on.” We carefully make our way down the palace’s walls small ice bursts forming on our armor as the howling wind sticks our leather armor to our skin stinging harshly as it slowly freezes. Making out way along the walls outside of the guards view we jump down behind Hjerim; easily opening the back window to the kitchen inside we hear moaning, and someone panting.

“P-please. . .ulfric. . d-don’t, ahh- d-don’t tease me.” Cera says; enraged I make my way upstairs as Karliah follows having taken the food off the stove to prevent a fire. At the door to our room I see Ulfric on top of Cera her legs spread hands clutching at the sheets none of them seems to have to have noticed me or Karliah. He’s grunting I can see the light sheen of sweat on his body as skin slaps against skin.

 

“Since we have all night, why don’t we take it slow?” Ulfric says his words muffled to my ears my gaze lazily drifting back to him, he teases my tight pucker making me flinch squirming under him as he easily works a finger into my ass. “That thief taught you well, you’re easily taking my fingers.” He says adding another working my hole wider, my hips rocking with him images of a mouthy red-head flash through my mind. I run my fingers through his hair fingers tracing along his jaw line to a well kept beard scratching it lovingly I’d always loved his sort of 5 o’clock shadow with a beard look.

“It. . .grew. . . .” I say absentmindedly my vision fuzzy “Was it. . . .  .always this. . .long?” he slips two fingers into my cunt thrusting and twisting them eliciting and unbidden cry as I rock my hips with his hand whining at the loss when he pulls them out; using my juices to ease the way spreading it thoroughly on his head and shaft my butt already soaked from my need dripping onto the bed.

“Must be thinking of her lover.” Galmar says enjoying the show, Cera moans as Ulfric pushes into her ass burying himself deeper with each thrusts small squeaks and gasps escape her. “I want to have a round with her after you’re finished.”

“Of course, you’re like a brother to me Galmar just leave her cunt clean for me until we’re sure the potion takes its hold.” I say turning my attention back to Cera her blushing face poorly hidden behind her small hands. Her walls clenching tight around me as I fuck her feeling like I’d come any minute “He trained you well.” She looks up at me with looking a bit confused and a bit happy; I can feel sweat start to form on my body as I get closer her hips rocking to meet my thrusts with earnest.

‘If her ass feels this wonderful I can’t wait to test the others.’ I think before being pulled off Galmar making a strangled nose as he’s frozen in place a dagger at my neck.

“It seems we have guests.” I’m pulled off Cera before being frozen, tied and bound tight enough to leave marks and cut into the skin if we twist the wrong way. “How did you get in?” I glare at the two imposing black figures standing by the bed the paralysis slowly leaving our bodies.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” I ask Karliah runs her hand over Cera’s face getting a small needy whimper from her.

“Drugged.” She responds “Quite powerful one too.” I can smell his scent on her see some of the marks he’d left in her skin; I sit on the bed leaning down and kissing her lips she eagerly kisses back.

“Think you can fix it?”

“Yes.” Karliah responds heading downstairs and into the secret potion room this house also acting as a safe place for the Nightingales if we’d ever gotten into a pinch around Windhelm. I turn my attention to Ulfric and Galmar stomping over to them.

“You must be Brynjolf.” Ulfric says, I stay silent glaring down at him “Who knew you’d have gotten yourself such a fine lover old friend.”

“We’re not friends blonde” I growl slugging him across the face. “Don’t touch my woman.”

“You’re woman or your pet.”

“My woman” I stride walk back over to the bed stripping it of the bedded and lift Cera off it kissing her, she shivers gooseflesh slowly appearing on her skin. Using my cloak I clean off her body letting her read rest in the crook of my neck as we sit on the floor in front of the high king and his right hand. She’s begging me to fuck her as I move lower cleaning her legs and more intimate areas; my free hand moving some hair from her face.

“Never seen you be that gentle with a woman.” Ulfric says Galmar plotting trying to find a way to escape his bonds. I don’t say anything in favor of just glaring at them; Cera weakly reaches up and pulls off my mask taking in my scent purring happily.

“It’s alright lass. . .i’m here now.” I say softly as tears well up in her eyes rubbing her face on my scruff purring happily.

“Bryn” she mumbles relaxing against me her skin on fire. Karliah walks in with a potion telling her to open to which she happily complies drinking down the bitter liquid if the look on her face is anything to go by; as it twists and scrunches in a sour lemon look. The potion slowly taking effect; she blinks glazed over eyes slowly clearing up to the hazel-green color I’ve come to love, breath evening out as she relaxes.

“Mmmhgh. . . . .bryn?” she looks around seeing Karliah, Ulfric and Galmar turning bright red and covers herself with my cape. She shrieks in terror and surprise cuddling closer to me “W-what happened!?. . .and why does my ass. . ..hurt. . . . . .. “ the memories of a drugged up playtime return to her slowly the look of surprise and confused shock turning into one of unbridled rage then to pure white horror. “Brynjolf, I-“ I cut her off with a kiss.

I hush her with another kiss rubbing her tight reassuringly “It’s okay lass, I’m not mad at you; never could be anyway.” She gives me a look of almost worried disbelief scanning my face for any hint of lies. It’s true I wasn’t mad at her, she’s safe and sound with no bad injuries to note besides a hicky or two dotting her body. “I’m just glad you’re safe.” She tears up hugging me crying I can see the look of remorse on Ulfric’s face he may be a hard headed bigot but he’d never touch another man’s woman. Lover yes which is why me and him got around a lot as young boys but he did always hold true to his moral of leaving couples alone. She turns to him looking like she’ll bite his head off clearly fighting with herself to not murder the enemy of the legion and near portinal rapist.

“Ulfric.” He looks at her with glance nodding to show he’s listening. “Galmar said elf, I can guess it was Niruin then.” She hisses he nods again “What was he planning.”

“What you would think, don’t worry he’s been taken care of at the moment Cera.” Karliah says sitting in a chair across the room her voice calm and even.

“Did you plan to uphold your end of the deal?” she looks back at Ulfric who shakes his head.

“I don’t make deals with elves; they’re sly and untrustworthy.” He says

“If Niruin fucking tires this again I might just join your bandwagon on that thought. . .er no offence Karliah.” She says craning her head to look at her friend.

“Think nothing of it.” Karliah says in response, Cera turning back to Ulfric.

“Look, I know you want to free skyrim.” She starts before Galmar interrupts

“Skyrim is no place for anyone but us nords!” he exclaims “See even trusting that stupid olive skinned bastard got us into this.” Cera gets up and gags him with one of the toys hidden in her room his angry protests are muffled through the ball gag.

“Shut up I wasn’t talking to you.” She sits back down leaning against me. “Anyways; Ulfric look I can level with you that the Thalmor as assholes but don’t go around judging everyone like that, that’s why I joined the legion and get the fucking chip off your shoulder.” He smirks hearing that almost rolling his eyes “As a man what you want to do is noble but how you’re doing it wrong; just like tonight it wasn’t a good idea if you wanted me as a woman ask. Court me, show me you care about other races then just nords; feel blessed I haven’t slit your throat yet for seeing my face.”

“Why would you do that, the world deserves to see their savior.” He says as I wrap my arms around her.

“That’s the problem all you see is the Dragonborn, that’s all anyone sees no one cares about me but he does” she turns giving me a quick peck on the cheek “Also listen less to muscles von stupid over there” she points to Galmar who roars at her behind his gag. “Cuddles.” She says in a sweet voice looking up at me.

“Hmm?”

“I want to try it.” Everyone else in the room looks confused except me and Ulfric who looks worried as a smile grows on my face. “You said you two were good friends back in the day; and. . . .i mean besides the whole drugging and stuff he was quite kind.”

I chuckle “You have a very strange definition of kind, lass.” I kiss her “But If you want to go ahead I’ll be honest I was hoping we’d have a chance to do this sooner.” She crawls over to Ulfric his knees turning red from his weight on them kneeling on the hard wood.

“Karliah you want to join?” she asks looking over to her friend.

“I prefer to watch.” she responds motiong for Cera to conitue; she’s clearly picked up on what we mean the two men left in the dark until Cera pushes the men down onto their back.

“Stay, if you move I’ll fry you.” She says leaving to grab somethings, thick cream, a dagger and a towel are in her arms when she returns shaving down both men Galmar thrashing around still trying to break the bonds.

“You’re not getting out; hey stop moving or I’ll chop your dick off.” He freezes at those words letting her shave him clean, Ulfric’s interest piqued he lets her save him as well being through in their cleaning; smiling at her own handy work. Both as bare as the day they were born.

“Maybe if you’re a good boy we can try this again later.” She sits them back up carelessly dragging Galmar over to Karliah; the gagged man growls at her Karliah stomps her foot into his crotch; in response making him moan in pain. Cera moves he high king to the side giving me a good view as she lays down between his legs tongue flicking out over his limp members head sucking and kissing the underside of his shaft moaning happily eyes flicking over to me for approval with every move.

“We always wanted a third person.” I say as she takes him into her mouth as he slowly hardens moaning around him happily.


	20. Annoucement #3

Ahhh, I forgot to post yesterday. Sorry about that I was super busy cooking and stuff and playing games with the family. . .Anyway this is kind of a two part announcement.

 

1.) I will be posting 5 chapters today as planned most of them will probably be short but; hey short sweet and to the point! 

 

2.) As Gothic had brought up Ulfric is her 2nd favorite next to Brynjolf so I'd spent a bit of time today while the food was cooling and such. Wondering should I release a story about Ulfric and anther one of my Dragonborn girls; yes it'll be smutty (it's me so smut, always) but would anyone actually be interested in reading it. I've written a few chapters and they weren't that great so I tossed them; and i'm not calling Gothic out for saying she likes Ulfric I myself never being a fan but I can see why people like him (bryn always topping my list, mjioll's a close second). It'd be much different a slow romance in the date of set time (not memories) and I do know Ulfric, with Farkas and Vilkas are fan favorites (ironically the only people I can't write about) so I was thinking of giving it a shot. It might not be a great and the beginning a bit contrived but it might work and Please thank GothicxAngel for helping me think this through better (I might do one chapter and see how that goes).

 

Long winded garble aside yes there will be 5 Chapters today don't worry well probably 6 since I missed yesterday, and if any of you are longing to see a Vilkas/Farkas/Dragonborn thing i'll try writing the story I was thinking about with them as well. One thing I love is to please my readers so this is why i'm giving you the option to suggest story parings; mind you i'm not that great at all I write and I will still be writing about Cera/Brynjolf so don't worry there's still lots of smut and love coming. But it's up to you guys since around the holidays (and sometimes in kinktober) new things are put up for people to have a look at. So it's up to you.

 

P.S. If my announcements are boring the living hell out of you and wish i'd stop putting them in just say so (same works with notes on stories) I do know sometimes it breaks immersion of the story process but....I just figured you'd all like to know what would be happening story wise and what may or may not be coming you way.

 

!!HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!


	21. Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynjolf recalls the time he deiced to play a little trick on Cera while they were on their way back from a mission

“I’m going to clean up.” Cera says crawling down the stairs her legs to wobbly from our speractic two day fuck session left her body like jell-o. I stay laying bed propped up with some of the pillows under my back looking around the small house I’d become so accustomed too seeing in these past few months; still not sure why she never moved to Mercer’s old house lass even made a comment a few times on how it was bigger, closer to the guild, great access to everywhere and had a good training area; but like many things she does, she gave up the first day when a spider crawled from the sewers and scared the living day lights out of her before returning and thinking she saw a ghost. I chuckle bemused by the idea of the dragonborn screaming like a little child before fleeing tail tucked between her legs. It wouldn’t be the first time she reacted like that, we were forced into a cave after a storm in Falkreath made it to bad to travel back same day; unluckily for her that the cave also had cave spiders they’re a sort of grasshopper/mantis/ spider cross-breed they can get as large as a boy’s palm but are completely harmless.

“Bryn. . .is it true?” she asks setting the bag down and throwing some logs into the fire pit setting it a light.

“What is?”

“That there’s these. . . .bugs that look like. . well scarier bugs and they live in the caves of falkreth?” she lays out her bedroll as I dig through our packs getting some food ready for the fire.

I chuckle “You spend more time in caves then me lass you should know.” They prefer the humid dry air of Falkreath since it’s ripe with other bugs, more commonly seen in spring but I wouldn’t tell her that during a spring shower.

“I don’t sleep in caves much, honestly.” She admits shrugging

“Why not? Surely you’re underground for a good day or so.”

“Yeah, I might be but you know when Falmer are trying to skin you alive, charous want to use your pelvis as a chew toy, and spiders the size of a house might jump you in your sleep Really doesn’t make the prospect of sleeping underground very appealing.” Well those are all valid points to which many adventures even experienced ones have fallen to. “Plus, the last time I slept in a cave it was the edge of a ledge of a cliff hidden by shrubs.”

“Why? Surely the shrubs would’ve provided all the coverage you need.”

“Cuz’ I didn’t want to take up to a skeever or something chewing on my face. I only have one like and I’d prefer not to punch that ticket before I turn thirty thank you very much.” She sets the meats on the fire dusting of her bedroll before laying a pelt inside it.

“Sleeping on a cliff edge isn’t much safer.” She shrugs

“True, but hey at least I was safe. . .or would’ve died in me sleep.” I set up my bedroll next to hers counting the coin from our latest job. She’s asked for my help since there were some other places she wanted to hit and thought I could use some practice and fresh air. The rest of night is silent as we eat relaxing to the sound of raindrops outside; I toss the bones into the fire before crawling into bed and she does the same pushing our bedrolls closer together.

“If you want me to fuck you lass you just have to say so.” I tease

“I don’t want sand a dirt in my cunt it’ll be a long trip back if there is.” She crawls into hers  burying herself inside it; as always she’s the first asleep her mask lifted leaving only the cowl and hood feeling a bit devilish I pull the cowl down and lightly tap my fingers along her cheeks and nose.

“Psst. . . .pssst lass, wake up.” She grumbles face twitching where I touch it “There’s a cave spider on your face.” Her eyes shoot open and she jumps from the bed screaming rubbing her face off running around the nearly dark cave. “It’s on your back” I say trying to stifle my laughter she runs outside tripping and face planting in a puddle.

“Fuck! I’m wet!” she says coming back inside the rain going from a light drizzle to a downpour since we’d entered the cave her armor soaked through; cape dragging heavily behind her. “I don’t know what’s worse, being wet or that fact there was a bug on my face” her sleepy, soaked expression tinted red from the dying fire light and her anger made her all the cuter as she sits pouting adding more wood to the fire. Stripping off her wet clothes and laying them near the fire to dry as she wring out her hair. I can see the soft peach fuzz starting to come back between her legs and armpits happy for what I did even more then for just a laugh; she puts on an unknowing show for me to busy trying to dry up going opposite of the fire and spreading her legs bending forward so her perky butt hangs over the flames. They’re so close to her intimate areas but the excessive warmth doesn’t seem to bother her, never has and most have chalked it up to the dragon blood. She gets turns getting on her knees legs spread as she arches her back toward the fire the crackling fire hiding some of her body as it flicks up into the air.

“Mmmmm. .this feels amazing.” She says almost moaning hands running over her body, massaging her breasts; moving down her fingers lay lazily on her hips before swiping some water off she moans softly happy to be getting dry eyes closed and head hung back slightly. “Hope I’m not disturbing you, you can go back to sleep I’ll fall asleep later.” I stay silent slipping my hand down into my trousers thoroughly aroused stroking myself. My gloved hand not as pleasant as hers but it’s enough to bring me to full hardness as she turns again giving me a side view squeezing out her hair before laying down on her back and putting her feet over the fire toes wiggling happily; that was nearly my breaking point seeing her laying here so open for me to take made it hard not to snuff out the fire quickly and slide myself between her legs wanting to keep her warm instead of the fire stroking myself faster eyes fixed on her cunt. She turns over and gets on her knees putting her butt back near the fire from my point of view I can see she’s wet not with water but with want.

‘Hm, so she likes being warm; I’ll note that for later candles should work just fine.’ I think the fire crackles a small piece of wood jumps out and stings her on the butt I half expect her to run away but she just jerks not really bothered by the searing wood piece moaning happily as if she wants more. I’m on the verge of cumming at her shameless display when she casts a knowing glance back at me it says

“Enjoying the show?” in a teasing manner. Raising to her challenge I cross the fire with not damage done to my armor shoving her away from its warmth and taking her on the ground until sunrise.

 

Smiling at the memory I notice somewhere along the line I’d gotten hard again. “Hey Cera” I call down the stairs.

“Yeah?”

“Remember that time in the cave when you begged me to take you?” I hear her scoff

“That’s not how I remember it mr. there’s a spider on your face” she comes back up still walking on all fours, I pull the blanket down showing her my little ‘problem’ silently challenging her to go another round. She sighs rolling her eyes with a smirk climbing back into bed.

“You know the bath is warm right?” she says settling herself between my legs.

“So it is.” I say putting my hand on the back of her head  as she takes my length into her mouth; she lets me guide her freely enjoying a nice throat fucking tongue bathing my balls when I push her to my pelvis.


	22. Assault in Windhelm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little tid-bit from their past before they became official. 
> 
> !!WARNING!! PSEUDO/RAPE AHEAD IF THIS BOTHERS YOU SKIP CHAPTER!!

!!WARNING!! **_PSEUDO_ /RAPE** AHEAD IF THIS BOTHERS YOU SKIP CHAPTER!! 

!!LAST WARNING IF THIS KIND OF THING BOTHERS YOU!!

 

It was rare for me to be in Windhelm not for a job or visiting a friend but just to visit the frozen waste of a city the dunmer and argonians always proved to be better company then 90% of the nords that lived here.

“You’re back, doing more jobs?” Free-winter asks

“No, not this time just kind of meandering about I figured since I so rarely visit here might as well just stop by and see how things are going.” He nods patting me on the shoulder “So how was your seventieth birthday?”

“Wonderful you’d done quite a bit to surprise me; you didn’t have too.” He says

“Your right I didn’t but I did do it because you’re my friend.” I hug the old man before wondering off near my house; I enter the hall of the dead talking to its keeper in length about body preservation techniques and see how she’s been. Like the girl in Riften she just wants someone to talk to so it’s always nice to just pop in and say hi.  I come out a few hours later lunch having passed I decided to take a walk to the palace of kings when I’m pulled into an alley a knife held to my throat.

“Scream and I’ll kill you.” The voice says as he moves us into a darker area

“strip.” He demands pressing the blade closer to my neck I do as he says stripping as much as the knife to my neck will let me; he puts a chain noose around my neck before shoving me forward tightening it before pulling me back keeping a firm grasp on the short leash. He bends me over into a pile of snow the icy snow freezing my chest and neck; he jerks the chain pulling my head back wrapping it tighter around my neck, I can hear the rustle of clothing before something warm and hard presses itself to my entrance. I try to move away but he jerks the chain tighter almost cutting off my air. “Stay put slut.” He growls spitting on his free hand rubbing it on my slit the make-shift lube make me shiver spreading my legs a bit wider still glaring at him from behind my mask. In one push he fills me I release a strangled moan as he pulls the chain tighter trying to calm my heart beat. He uses my leach to pull me up some forcing my face against the wall reaching under and roughly pinching my frozen nipples rough badly tanned leather gloves scrap away at my sentivey skin making me hiss in pain slightly his thrusts quick and rough as my walls clench around him as he slams into my womb; my guts feeling as if they’re being rearranged to fit his girth.

“Take it you filthy slut.” He says in my ear moving back for just a moment to slap my ass hard enough to have the hit echo faintly in the alley most people passing don’t notice us. “Moan louder, I want to hear you scream.” He twists and jerks the chain as my air is almost completely cut off I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t a massive turn on random smacks and hits to my ass as he rails me like a hated fuck toy has me leaking, strangled whimpers and moans are only loud enough for him to hear.

“Let this mark be a reminder dragonborn about who owns you’re filthy cunt.” He hisses biting into my shoulder had enough to draw blood the chain loosening some letting me take a few deep breaths of air before he hits my ass again , the scraping of the ice and snow caked wall scrap at my skin sure to leave frostbite marks. “Wonder what you’re lover will say when he sees these marks, you know he’ll leave you.” He roughly grabs my breast squeezing it until it hurt making me tighten around him as he pulls at my nipple. “Maybe I should just drag you’re sorry ass over to the forge and brand you with my mark inside and out.” He says his panting more frequent and his breathing irregular I can tell it’s about to cum he pulls the chain tight again cutting off my air completely as he slips his hand further down rubbing my clit and forcing me over the edge. Pleasured scream caught in my throat cutoff by the chain around my neck and just my loss for words as he cums in me the world slowly getting dark before the chain is slackened again letting me breath as I’m tossed to the ground. By the time I get my barings he’s long gone  his dagger left in the snow where he’d dropped it.

I get up and feel my neck the soft flesh marked with cold steel and pressure a clear impression of my infidelity branded into my skin. I re-dress and head home his dagger in hand mind slowly catching up with me of the events that played out.

“Welcome home.” Brynjolf says as I pull of my mask he pulls me in for a hug.

“Hi, hun.” I mumble as I pull off my cowl and hood, he frowns.

“I didn’t realize I’d left that bad a mark.” He says guiltily, a small smile on my face I kiss him.

“No, no it’s fine. I asked for this after all.” I say hugging him back, slipping his dagger back into it’s sheath.

“I still don’t know why you asked me to do that, you could’ve badly been injured… or worse.” He says touching the bleeding bite mark he’d left in my skin bending down and kissing the marked bleeding flesh I wince in pain but don’t back off. “You look tired.”

I chuckle “You’d be tired too if you suddenly had a romp that was fueled with adrenaline.” I say yawning he strips me down before taking me to one of the plush chairs in the living room putting a stool under my feet helping me relax. Red scraps and marks decorate my chest from the frigid frozen wall, deep purple burses mark my breasts along with streaks of blood; toes scraped up and a bit white from the cold even my ass hurt on the soft chair. I groan in pain shifting trying to get more comfortable as bryn comes back with two buckets of water one hot the other warm, a hand towel, and a body towel pushing the foot stool closer so my feet dangle off the edge. Taking my near frozen appendages and putting them gently in the warm water; he pulls a healing potion from his pack and lets me drink it as he washes my body his touches feather light as to not hurt me. The crackling of the roaring fire and the smell of creamy rabbit stew and bread welcomed smells.

“Bryn you don’t have to do this.” I say and he looks up at me still massaging my stiff legs.

“It was our deal, how you convined me to do. . “he’s clearly wracked with guilt over our little romp “to do this to you I’ve no idea but you did agree that afterwards you’ll let me do as I please and clean you.” He says sternly I nod the potion healing my wounds as he slowly warms by body with a damp cloth kissing the purple marked skin of my breasts.

“You treat me to well Brynjolf.” I say reaching and running my fingers through his hair; he grabs the towel drying me off before grabbing my thickest warmest blanket and covering me up slipping on a fair of double layer wool socks. He doesn’t say anything he just leans down and kisses my forehead his hand cupping my face; thumb rubbing my cheek gently. Honestly he doesn’t have to say anything I knew what he wanted to say tears start to well up in my eyes as he lays the chair back some moving the foot stool back so I can fully stretch my legs, his kindness and caring for my well being has me crying like a child as he just sits on the arm of the chair hugging me; the rag that was used to clean me now acting as a tissue.

It’s true I asked him to do that, to assault and ‘rape’ in an alley in Windhelm for no other reason than to give a try; already knowing a head of time all my weak spots it wasn’t easy convincing him to do this either nearly 4 months of prodding before he gave it any thought and still wasn’t entirely with it when we arrived in Windhelm last night. Voicing his concerns with everything that could happen but I told him I had no fear in why I asked him instead of doing something stupid and going making myself actually vulnerable to others. A.) was because he’s the only man in the world I’ll let hold me B.) I trust him with my life and I know he’ll never push further then we he knows is absolutely safe and the one I wouldn’t tell him since I think we both sort of already know this; it was because I love him and he loves me that we can do this safely with comfort that in the end we can hold each other close and know we’re safe in each others arms tending to whatever wounds or worries we may have in it’s after math. The blade itself dull as a rounded stick it couldn’t cut butter it’s so dull, the chain itself enchanted with soul trap if I’d gotten to close to passing out for good it would glow with a warning and it would break immediately. All just precautions Bryn wanted to take to make sure he didn’t hurt me in anyway; I love that about him. So kind, so sweet he’s the only thief in the guild that truly stole my heart.


	23. Day on the lake

“Why are we out on the lake?” I ask we’re outside my home of Lakeview and in a boat Brynjolf wanted to show off to me a guess so; we sit in the small boat with him waiting silently for a fish to bite the hook.

“Because we’re fishing lass, don’t you enjoy this?”

“I don’t hate it, but I’m not a fan of fish myself plus those scaly sharp-toothed bastards always want a chunk of me whenever I try and reel in an actual fish.” I grumble, slaughter fish have always been a problem for me for several reasons outside of they want to eat you alive when you get in just about any god-damned river this side of Tamriel. Also I just really just don’t like water I can swim but not since my unfortunate encounter as a young girl with a mutated slaugtherfish near a mage’s hideout. It jumped from the water and grabbed me pulling me under I still can’t believe I survived so since that day I try to stay as much out of water as possible, streams and rivers are okay oceans, lakes, and larger bodies of water aren’t.

“Then what do you like to eat, shellfish aren’t common around here Cera.” He says turning to face me pole still in hand.

“They’re some down there, been diving a few times.”

“Wait, you’re afraid of deep water but you’ll go diving? Lass are you sure you’re afraid of water?”

“A.) I really like shellfish and coruscation's and B.) I’m not afraid of water I’m afraid of what lives in it.” He opens his mouth to respond when suddenly his gets a hard tug on his line, he hooks the fish and it takes a direct dip down nearly pulling him out of the boat. “Bryn!” I shout grabbing him and helping him pull the fish in as he reels in the monster of a fish; the small boat rocking violently in the water threatening to tip over. “Don’t let it go!”

“Wasn’t planning to.” He grunts the boat tips forward so much that the bow dips under and we take on some water before, I quickly let go of bryn and jump back slamming my weight down on the stern jerking the bow back up above the water, Brynjolf falling back into the boat still holding the pole tight as the large nearly human sized fish breaches the water, splashing back down the fish too tired to keep fighting as it lays gasping next to our boat.

“It’s a good catch.” He says proudly I stare at it in horror

“There was a slaughterfish that big in the lake!? Holy fucking cow!” I yell as he tries to move the fish into the boat, with my help we pull it in me staying as far away as possible from its gaping maw as we row back to shore; dragging it up the hill and to the house.

“That was exciting.” he says happily killing and gutting the fish part of a human arm comes out of it’s pierced stomach.

“Yeah.  . .fun” I sigh wringing my clothes out “Well I guess you found a hobby if you retire hun; fishing. I'll stick to red meat myself tho thank you.” Jor the dog walks over snatching away the human remain and taking it to his small dog house chewing on it tail wagging happily. “Also since you can fish why not just join the fishery in Riften? It’s more honest work, or at least a descent cover.”

He shakes his head “I didn’t start fishing until recently, lass” he says turning and handing me one of its large pointed teeth. “After we started dating did I start fishing again hadn’t done it since I was a small boy.”

“Well why’d you stop?”

“Had a better pension for thieving than I did for fishing.”

“So you’re all smiles and sunshine since your still pretty good? Or just happy you’re lucky.” He turns standing blood on his hands as he hugs me my green dress soaking in some of the fishy smelling red liquid.

He chuckles rubbing our noses together “No, I’m all smiles and sunshine because it means if I ever have to stop thieving I’ll still be able to provide for you.” He says softly I smile nuzzling him “Can’t let my woman do all the work now can I?” he teases. For the next few days we both had fish for almost every meal and as much as I still hate fish it’s attached to a lot more founder a memory so I tolerate the taste more now.


	24. Some time at the Collage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cera tries her best to keep up with everything in all the guilds when she's not playing around with brynjolf in bed.

“You don’t come up here much.” Mirabelle says as I walk into the Hall of Elements.

“I’d be up here more but it’s just too cold my blood; anyway I still have to save the world so I get a lot of field work in. Thanks for being arch-mage in my place while I’m gone tho, much appreciate it.” I hand her a pack filled with notes about ingredients I’ve found during my travels, new spells and possible locations to some powerful magical artifacts none as strong as the Eye of Magnas but strong enough to be used with a fair amount of caution and needed skill. “Urag will be happy to know I found a book about Moramer while traveling it’s fairly informative can’t read it, but he might be able too; that old orc is both smart and scary.”

“He is, so do you plan to stay?” she asks

“Hmm, maybe a day or so nothing of importance is calling my attention right now plus I want to try out a few new spells so this will be a good place to do it.” She shrugs before going back to work I head up the library and hand the orc the book as usual I can’t tell if he’s smiling, frowning or if all orc’s just seem perpetually pissed. I hand him the book on the long lost race of Moramer

“Wouldn’t hurt you to smile.” I say picking up a book on warming spells.

“I’ll smile when you give me a reason too.” He says

‘Bitter old man’ I think walking out book in hand; up in my private room I skim the pages for a spell to warm the skin without using fire or excessive amounts of magic with combining spells. One of the spells talks about candles and it brings me back to a memory of when Bryn used candles during one of our little play sessions, I decide to get him back so I read up on the spell over the course of a week or two I make adjustments to it testing it on myself. Colette walks in while I’m crafting some potions a day or two before I deiced to leave figuring I’ve got my spell all worked out.

“Arch-mage?” she says almost timidly I turn looking at her coking my head to the side.

“Hm? Need something?” my tone soft and kind since I know my mask my give off the look of me being heartless since many forget it’s hard carved wood and not my actual face.

“I’ve done something wrong.” She says holding out a bottle to me the small liquid pink in the clear jar.

“I doubt you could have, but what do you think you’d done wrong.”

“Nirya was annoying me; as she does every time I make potions and kept going on and on about how all the men fall all over her.”

“I doubt even a drunk Altmer would fall for her.” I comment we take a seat at the table and she hands me the potion.

“So I made this and was planning to slip it in her drink.” Colette says guiltily; To be honest I’d have kicked her from the collage long ago but she did prove some purpose, or more in the fact that those long pointy ears of hers are like radars and she’ll try to eaves drop on anyone. Nirya i mean not Colette I think some of the others are just harder on her since restoration isn't a 'magic' to most people; funny they say that since if they get an arm lobbed off guess who they have to go to. 

“Is it poisonous?”

“No.”

“Will it kill her?”

“No”

“Will it turn her into an animal or make her implode?”

“No”

“Then you’re fine Colette, Nirya’s known for saying some absurd stuff and believe me your not the only one who’s had half a mind to slip her something when she’s in one of those moods.” I say pocketing the bottle.

“Really? I’m not going to get expelled.” She asks worried

“What? No, never you provide us a service no one else in tamriel can and are quite the amazing teacher even if you are a bit quirky.” She looks at me her interested piqued as it what she might have to offer.

“Restoration, you’re a damn good mage at it and know more about potion making than anyone else I know; you’re not going anywhere.” I reassure her, giving my tired friend a sweetroll before sending her on her way the pink bottle nestled happily in one of my many pockets as I get back to work.

‘Just another day being me.’ I think chopping up more things to add to my potions.


	25. Happy Birthday pt.1

“Can I open my eyes now?” Bryn asks standing in the middle of the room blindfolded.

“Not yet just a bit longer.” I draw the curtains to make sure we have complete privacy, fewer candles then normal light the room, the smell of fresh baked cake in the air along with a lingering scent of leather polish and metal. Crawling onto the bed I snap my collar around my neck pushing my ‘tail’ in and putting on a set of fake dog ears.

“Okay, you can take off your blindfold now.” He removes the blindfold blinking a few times as his eyes adjust to the scant amount of light in the room, on the table is a full feast of roasted pheasant, fish and my special baked clams and seasoned beef soup, and a small personal sized cake with decorative writing on top.

“Happy Birthday Brynjolf.” I clap happily jumping off the bed and padding over to him cushioned paws ease the strain on my hands and knees on the hard wood floor. “I made all your favorites.” He looks around the room a smile on his face moving around me and walking over to the bed where a large assortment of toys lay ready to be used, candles, heated lotions, special dibella lube right from Markarth’s temple, his favorite studded crop and a few new toys to use on me and even some for him.

He chuckles “So this is what you’ve been planning all week?” he asks bemused I nod

“You said you wanted this birthday to be a memorable one, so I tried to do my best to make it special for you master.” I walk over to him on all four’s getting on my knees I nose his length through his clothes. “Please. . .eat, I’ll service you while you do.” Blushing I find the tip with light prods to the fine robes giving it a kiss “And anything else you do tonight.” He sighs patting me on the head.

“I should feed my pet after, a master never neglects his loyal beast.” He says walking over to the table my bowl sitting next to one of the foots; I squeeze myself under the table undressing him enough to free his cock as many times as I’d sucked him off the idea of giving it to him while he treats me even more like a pet turns me on, my wolf and dragon not to pleased with my submissive personality but they don’t do much complaining seeing as how we all have our guilty pleasures.

“I should bath first, ac-“ I grab the legs of the chair to stop him from scooting it away.

“No. I” I cough trying to keep my voice calm the smell of sweat, tight leather and a hard day’s work stick to his skin even when he bathed regularly staying in the cistern all the time not to surprisingly means you get dirty a lot easier. Go figure when you’re in a sewer ninety-nine percent of the time I take the head in my mouth suckhing him as I gently push my tongue between his head and foreskin circling his head the; the taste of man hitting me dead on making my head spin as I push the tail against the floor already wanting something inside me. I take him in inch by inch slowly bobbing my head moaning as I put a paw under me rubbing on it sending shivers up spine.

He could stop me whenever he sees fit but from the sharp intakes of breath and the rise and fall of his chest, or what little of it I can see from under a table tells me he’s enjoying this as much as I am. He pushes the chair back into its place starting on his dinner, I rest a paw on his leg taking him as far back as he’ll go feeling part of my throat bulge letting his cock rest inside me the night barely even started and we’re both already wanting to forget everything and fuck until the sun comes up; maybe even a bit after. I pull of him with a faint popping noise licking my lips.

I hum happily “Mmmmm, wish I’d tried this sooner I love your strong taste on my tongue.”

“Lass.” I poke my head from under the table.

“Hm?”

“Don’t you dare cum before I finish, otherwise you’ll have to be punished.” He says his voice husky, needy his gaze the same as a starved wolf ready to pounce its prey.

“Yes, master.” I duck back under the table picking up where I left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i'm terrible i'll finish the rest on New Years! Hehe can't let you guys have all the fun at once now can I? 
> 
> P.S. I plan to make part 2 very long and possibly the only chapter along with the ulfric story line (which i'm holding off on until after new years) so everyone can have 2 nice bits of smutty goodness for the New Year! (but it'll only be 2 chapters but 2 long chapters so, i guess it's a trade off)


	26. Happy Birthday Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!  
>  Do NOT read if you're wearing panties/undies/anything under your clothes! You will wet them (Or get ice lots and lots of ice)
> 
> Take that as a warning from my friend who wasn't to pleased that she creamed her pants.
> 
> P.S. This might not look like a lot but it's 3 pages of pure smut one page short of an actual dialog-ed chapter.

I remove my paw from between my legs slipping off the pad and stroking him as I suck on the head, licking his slit, his cock twitching happily as I move my lips down over his length taking one ball into my mouth giving it a good cleaning before giving the other the same treatment, slowly jerking him off.

I yelp when something delish hits me and he looks down face red eyes flared with arousal. “Problem lass?” he asks

“Nope, just hand an idea” I put the paw back on and go over to the bed grabbing the soft artificial mold of my pussy. “They say a mouth is a throat pussy so why not make that a tad more literal.” I joke getting back under the table, slipping him inside the toy easily before he can protest. I draw a nice long, loud moan from him as I work the plastic toy into my mouth taking it down part of my throat until my nose touches his hips, breathing in I hear him do the same; smiling I start to fuck him what I’d call this I’ve no idea I just know his bucking hips and grunts are the only music I’ll ever need. As he eats I move faster and slower sometimes even stopping completely at random intervals; twisting and jerking my neck working him as much as I can through the ribbed soft fleshy toy. He pushes the chair out from under the table completely, I give him a confused look as he waves me over grabbing the back of my head he slams himself in my mouth both my hands brace either of his legs as he drives into me chair squeaking and rocking slightly in protest until he cums inside I can feel some of the warmth through the toy as he pulls out; sticky white liquid dribbles out and onto my lips. Pulling the toy free I squeeze it letting him watch as it pours into my mouth swirling the salty, musky, mixture around on my tongue.

“Mmmmm, I hope you’re not done yet.” I lick the last drop from my lips before swallowing with an audible gulp rubbing my stomach happily. “Can I have some food now master?” I ask wagging my tail, he gets up getting some soup from the pot with half a loaf of bread and drops it into the doggy bowl.

“Eat.” He says pointing to it, I happily comply the taste of plastic from the toy lingering far too long in my mouth but I don’t want to ruin the moment so I keep that a secret; bending down my ass raises as I start to eat using my tongue to dig out the meat and potatoes my favorite part of any soup or stew sipping at the liquid to help wash it down. I jerk up looking at him surprised as he hits his still hard length against my butt, he’s got a firm grip on the tail and pulls hard the large bulb and string of beads attached to it slip out coated in juices. He pushes my head back down to the food bowl as he works a finger into my puffy red ring. I can tell he’s smiling like a snake as his weight presses down on my hips his head pressed to my ass.

‘Revenge for fucking you while you ate hmm? How childish’ I snicker continuing to eat he thrusts into me burying himself to the hilt his hands moving to my shoulders, pressing me to the floor as he fucks me; my face splashing in the soup gurgling as I’m forced under for a moment still trying to finish my meal. He pulls me up and into his lap licking some of the soup from my face.

“Filthy bitch can’t even eat your food properly.” He says hotly in my ear nibbling on the tender cartilage gently pulling it, he doesn’t move I take the hint and starts to bounce on his cock capturing his lips in a heated kiss the taste of wood aged brandy still on his tongue. He breaks the kiss to lift me off him making me whine at the loss, as he moves to the bed I follow lying on my stomach.

“Not that way lass, turn over.” He says I flip over spreading my legs, he puts on two clamps little soul gems attached to the chains giving me small zaps; he pulls the cold rings twisting them slightly making me moan spreading me lips.

“P-please. .ahh, mmm please master.” I wiggle my hips; he grabs a bottle of lubricant pouring it over my sex and spreading it on my ass. “I see you’re an ass man.” I tease scooting a bit closer to him; he grabs two candles lighting them with one of the fire horns.

“Close your eyes.” I happily comply excitement growing as I wait for the first hot drop of wax to his my body he usually drops it on my stomach so I clench it, until 3 burning hot drops plop onto the metal rings, I stifle a moan as the soul gems shock me again the hot wax making a wonderful mold of my nipples as he coats them carefully encasing each stiff peak. His free hand spreading my lips before I hear a plink the sound of a candle being put in a jar; I start to open my eyes when he roughly pinching my clit making me scream in pleasured pain. “I didn’t say to open them yet.” I quickly shut them tight rolling my hips with his hand wanting more or at least some friction on my clit, skilled fingers tease and poke at my hole but skirt around the one area that’ll undo me without him.

He chuckles “I guess you want something more, hm lass?” he teases I nod whining like a dog waiting for its treat and just as a dog I yelp when a hot drop of wax hits my clit making my legs wrap around bryn’s waist wiggling my hips an unfamiliar yet pleasant pain. “Don’t move.” He says I silently comply as the candle is brought lower almost touching my bare shaved skin the wax melting once again dripping onto me then rolling off from the heat of the candle and my own wetness.

“You forgot I picked up two candles didn’t you?” he says answer my question before I could even ask, I nod as he quickly flicks the fire against my wax coated cunt a quick hot searing feeling making me scream as he blows out the candle pressing it into my right breast the metal ring heating up as the delicious burn followed with a shock hit me. “Are you close?” He didn’t even need to ask he could see inside me with my lips spread like that, leaking, wanting him so badly as my cunt twitches and clenches enticing him; begging him to let me cum. He carefully picks the wax off me sure to pinch and pull the soft numbs of flesh as he does so. I hear the soft rattle of pins and rings expecting heavier piercings or one for my hood I snuggle down in the bed as he moves my legs from around him flicking and massaging until my nipples and clit were well enough numb the piercings still adoring my body.

“It’s a pity you never took a liking to poisons.” He says, before I get a chance to ask what he meant he stabs two needles into my chest the 4 needles in my chest act as lighting rods amplifying the tingle sensation; he leaves me to squirm rubbing my nipples pushing the bulbed end all the way down hips jerk and twitch as I get closer to the edge I can feel a puddle forming under us the smell of my arousal easily over powering the fading smell of freshly cooked food. He swats my hand away before quickly jabbing me with another needle making me jump this one only invading my skin for a moment before being pulled out, from the lingering burn I can tell it was fire enchanted making a weak mental note to seprate my enchanted needles for sewing enchanted clothes and normal ones later I reach down to try and rub the faint stinging away akin to using ice down there when he swats my hand away again stabbing me one more time making me yelp cumming. I soak him and me juices leaking down my butt and dripping off his legs.

“I thought I told you not to cum.” He playfully scolds before jabbing me with the needle wiggling it around as the burning sensation as my next climax coming closer he pulls it out jabbing it into my hood just enough so it pierces both rubbing me furiously. “Apologize now.” He demands rubbing vigorously “Beg for your forgiveness.”

“PLEASE!! Ahh, oohh! Please f-forgi- AH!! Mmmm Forgive me master!” he pulls the 4 needles in my chest out just enough to clamp on weights with an ice enchantment. “Mynaaahhh, f-f-fuck! Bryn-, P-PLEASE I NEED YOU.” I cum again but he doesn’t stop instead he buries a large ribbed toy into my cunt and pushes himself in my ass, he pulls the needle from my clit chucking it somewhere to be found later as he rails me the toy filling me up as he pulls out still rubbing my clit.

“You’re such a fucking whore you know that? You love it when I treat you like my pet don’t you.” He growls voice low almost animalistic.

“Y-Y-YES.” I say barely able to form a complete thought as I reach my third climax cleaning hard on the toy as I cum squirting.

He grabs both the needles and rings pulling them hard enough to hurt a bit not that its stopping me from racing to my next climax “You just don’t listen do you, bitch?” he pulls harder as I feel the snaps about to break my dragon blood already healing the small wounds “Fine then cum for me you worthless little slut.” He rips the clamps free along with the needles as we cum I can feel his hot seed spilling into my ass as he continues to move the toy letting us both ride out our high a bit longer before it’s discareded to the floor; falling next to me on the bed panting.

“Happy Birthday?” I say smiling at him as he tiredly wraps an arm around me and we cuddle close the bed soaked in sweat and juices.

He musters a weak chuckle “Yes, lass it was a very memorable birthday.” I give him a quick peck on the nose as we fall asleep not caring the air smelled heavily of sex more so then a Dibella-en temple.


	27. Windhelm Dealings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

“You switch moods awful quick when your lover is around dragonborn.” Ulfric says his voice straning as I take him further into my mouth inch by in more of him sinks down my throat; I slap the ground next to me glancing at Bryn to grab me a toy, he rummages through one of the hidden drawers pulling out a clear plastic see through cunt toy tossing it to me. I pull off Ulfric slowly jerking him as I gather siliva in my mouth letting it leak into the toy for lube.

“Names Cera, repeat it and I’ll drown you’re sorry as in the ocean.” I push the toy down on him sqeezing with skilled fingers splayed across its length jerking him. “Also let me finish damn it. Okay so as I was saying you’ve gone about things the wrong way; A. Asking people is amazing try doing it sometime B. Call this negoations I’ve need to talk to you for a while, you only hold two cities. .well one now kind of and that village wasn’t a city.” I can tell he’s trying hard to focus; when I see him go into a lusted daze I release the toy giving him a harsh slap to the groin the soft jello toy cushioning some of the blow. “Give up the rebellion” I can see him instantly focus on me glaring “Don’t start, you’re hurting Skyrim I’ve been to Sovenguard and Torggy regrets nothing you did; well except leaving behind his wife. But that’s aside the point I want you to just give up.”

“And why should I?” he asks sneering at me, I rebutle with a firm enough sqeezing to make him flinch and shudder in pain.

“Because A. I’ve got your dick in my hand and I can easily turn you into a female B. If you put as much faith in me as you do in your god then it might work out for us all.” I slip a hand between his legs foundling his balls letting him dance over my fingers; I can see him questioning me in his eyes “Look the Imperials, Redguards, Bosmer, everyone and I mean everyone wants the fucking Thalmor or more over Altmer to fuck off. There’s a rising rebellion against them in the shadows.”

He chuckles body shaking slightly wanting his release “You Imperial’s are good with your lying.” He says bemused “How do you know you can even trust me with this information?”

“Because you’d sooner eat your throne with a spoon then give up valuable information on where to hit the Thalmore.” I pull the toy off him as he stares at me in disbelieve. “Yes, I’ll help drive them from Skyrim it’s been Years Ulfric and I mean YEARS; everything has already been planned you’re the only piece left that hasn’t fallen into place. So here’s the deal I’ll. . er, we.” I glance over at Brynjolf how’s fixing the bed as him and Karliah talk between themselves. “We’ll let you have your little fun time with the Dragonborn; Byrnjolf of course is going to have his fun too.  But only if you agree to do whatever I say.”

“And how I know you’re not going to turn me in?”

“Easy, I hate Thalmore not over all Altmer but I just really don’t like Thalmore; mutual hate.” I shrug motioning bryn over.

“Cuddle bug you don’t mind do you? If I get a little political.” He pats my head giving me a kiss

“You could burn Windhelm to the ground and I will be fine as long as you’re safe.” He says I push him down, making him lean on the foot of the bed taking him in my mouth, fingering myself as he slowly gets harder.

“Lass, don’t give me all the attention now; Ow, hey stop pinching.” He says as I pinch his tight silently telling him to ask for Ulfric’s answer. “Ulfric, the dragonborn wants her answer.” The ‘high-king’ of Skyrim has a nice clear view of my cunt and ass spread wide as I deep throat bring feeling more of my juices leak down my leg every time I hilt him in my mouth. As the king struggles with his desire to keep his rebellion going as weak as it maybe, his need to be touched out weighing it. Seeing her full round ass swaying back and forth happily; as he goes down on her lover moaning, touching herself shamelessly, Brynjolf’s hand on the back of her head guiding her. His aching manhood needed to be touched it’d been months at least since he last lay with a woman let alone to have an audience as the hero of Skyrim pleases him.

“Fine.” Ulfric says the need and self-hate clear in his voice “I’ll go along with it.” I pull off of bryn licking my lips.

“Wonderful. . hey Karliah what are you going to do; just sit and watch?” I ask looking back my friend how’s tied Galmar to a chair playing with him.

“Instead of watching I wanted to get in on some of the fun; he’s not Gallus but he should be enough.” She says

“Great, we got an orgy going” bryn flicks my nose, snickering

“Don’t sound so proud lass, you’re still mine.” He says I peck him on the cheek before going over and released Ulfric; he rubs his sore wrists and knees; standing up as I lead him to the bed Bryn getting in too leaning against the headboard erect cock still flagging happily. Galmar and Karliah have an unobscured

view as she mounts him, Ulfric climbing behind the dragonborn teasing her dripping cunt.

“Don’t cum inside or you’ll regret it” I say spreading my lips for him pushing back so his head slips in, bryn gets on his knees pushing himself past my lips so I’m spit roasted between both men

“Reminds me of our younger days.” Brynjolf jokes as he thrusts into me my arms around his waist trying to keep my balance as Ulfric pulls my hips back with some ungodly strength I didn’t know he possessed as he curies himself in me.

“Except I always got the sloppy seconds” Ulfric says a smile playing on his lips, I can feel them both inside me pulsing; my walls clenching hard trying to milk them, from the side I see Karliah and Galmar fucking the elf has he mask pulled down kissing the gruff battle hardened nord passionately.

‘Guess she was holding back a lot all those years.’ I think feeling myself get closer to the edge  when both men reach down, the high king teasing my sensitive bud making me moan and squirm as I try to focus on servicing byrn; Brynjolf on the other hand had a firm grip on my tits pinching and squeaking my nipples as he carelessly kneads them. ‘One more and it’ll be something to write about’ my mind wonders over to the duo in the chair wondering what it would be like to have them join this fun threesome Ulfric setting a brutally fast pace slamming himself against my uterus, I can feel a slight sheet of sweat form on me as I near the edge happily lapping at bryn’s balls lavishing them with attention as I jerk him off rubbing his head as I peel back the foreskin. Licking up his cock tongue running over his slit when I reach his head wrapping my tongue around it letting the rough of my tongue play with the small creases in the head.

“I- ahhh, mm I guess you are good at; oh-oohhh, one thing Ulfric” I slam my hips back to meet his thrusts one arm around bryn’s waist holding him close kissing and licking his aching length. “Fucking, hehe go figure.” I can feel him nearing his end; the grip on my hips bruising my soft flesh purple as I tap bryn’s leg he gets up pushing Ulfric and me down pulling me off him, I’m sandwiched between the two men brnyjolf burring himself in my cunt Ulfric in my ass stretching me to my limit.

“Best deal ever.” I say wrapping my arms around bryn holding him as both men drive into me Karliah quite as ever, any noise she’d make was being drowned out by me and the three men both Ulfric and Bryn’s breath hot against me, byrn muttering dirty fantasies to me as he cums inside me Ulfric not as vocal just grunts pouring his seed into my rear happily coming down from my high. Brynjolf rolls off of us taking me with him as his softening cock slips from between my legs.

“Never thought I’d see a thief with a hero.” Ulfric jokes as I snuggle with bryn the near peaceful ringing in my ears broken by Galmar’s battlecry like roar as he cums Karliah pulls herself off of him his seed spills onto her armor; only now just realizing her pants were missing.

“I expect you to hold up you’re end ‘high-king’” I yawn curling up with lovey purring as he rubs my head.

Karliah knocks the old man out after she’s done with him putting him in the spare room as she goes to lock the house up.

“You’re welcomed to stay, if you promise to be good.” I tease

“He has to stay lass, he need to take out that trap downstairs” Bryn says

“Nah, let’s leave it.” Both men look at me surprised “What? We can really play cops and robbers then.” I tease kissing Brynjolf.

“I don’t know how you can keep up with her old friend.” Ulfric says sleepily, making bryn chuckle.

“Practice, lots of practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Need to work on orgy pieces


	28. Hot Springs Delay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Brynjolf was the jealous type =3 but I guess as a thief ya gotta claim what's yours.

The next morning me, Brynjolf and Karliah walked straight out the gates of Windhelm as I wave good-bye to Ulfric and his still very pissed companion/guardian Galmar, bryn holding my hand tight as we continue to walk some of the guards and stormcloaks keeping an eye on us as we crest the hill to Riften.

“Karliah, go ahead of us I need to talk to Cera.” He says I look at him curiously as she nods walking ahead of us, he pulls me over to the small encampment by the hot springs. No hunters or bathers were around this time of year summer far too warm to enjoy the sulfuric burning of a hot spring. “Strip” he demands

“Brynjolf, sweetie what do you mean?” I ask trying to pull my hand away, he only holds tighter.

“I said strip.” He repeates

“I need both hands for that” he lets my hand go allowing me to strip my mask staying firmly planted on my face. “Interested, in a little dip?” I tease, in seconds he’s on me pushing me into one of the trees mask ripped away clattering to the ground kissing me. Shocked I didn’t move or say anything he nibbles at my lower lip asking for entrance which I happily give him both my hands pinned as he gently nudges a knee between my legs spreading them.

He breaks the kiss “You enjoyed it didn’t you?” he latches onto my neck before I can answer nibbling the soft skin along one of my veins.

“E-enjoyed what?”

“You enjoyed another man fucking you didn’t you?” he growls; true it was fun, anal was never and still isn’t my favorite way to go about playing I only deal with it since Brynjolf enjoys it.

“I-mm, it’s a different taste.” I hear him growl grabbing both my hands with one of his larger ones the other wrapping my leg around his waist I can feel a clear strain in his pants rubbing against my stomach.

“Remember Cera you’re my woman; that means if you ever touch another man like that you need to be punished and cleansed.” Hearing him say that I blush before being tossing into one of the deeper pools of water sputtering I get up seeing he’s already finished stripping and in the spring with me holding me close.

“Never pegged you the jealous type.” I joke wrapping my arms around him, we may have confessed our love and want to be together while possibly enjoying other people in our little thrists but having him try and cleanse me after meant so much more.

“How could I not be, someone else pleased you; Ulfric should consider himself lucky I didn’t slit this throat.”

“Then why didn’t you?” I pull him over to one of the stone chairs in the springs sitting in his lap.

“You were safe, warm and looked to be enjoying yourself.” I could hear the hurt in his voice for the last part, as his gaze drifts down almost depressed.

“Oh, sweetie I might have had my fun but I was more interested in you.” I cup his face raising it so we’re face to face giving him a soft kiss “Don’t go thinking just because we finally added someone else for a night I’ll go running off with them; you silly nord. You’re the only man I’ll love.”

He chuckles kissing me back “How can I be so sure; there are some lads back at the guild much younger then I Cera I don’t want to lose you because I can’t keep up.”

“No one can replace you, well that’s not true there is one person.” I can see him freeze his breath stilling as he looks up at me wondering who it is and if he could kill him; I roll my eyes poking his nose. “Silly boy the only person that could replace you is if we had a son, then he’d be the second most improant person in my life.”

He stares at me dumfounded looking down into the yellow-ish sulfuric waters questoniong if I really was carrying.

I giggle putting his hand on my stomach “No, I’m not but you said you weren’t getting any younger and neither am I; Brynjolf I love you enough to let you do _that_.”

“What about your condition?” he asks relived yet still worried, I’d told him a while after we started our Master/Slave relationship that all the females on my mother’s side don’t live thought childbirth and those that do are left nearly crippled for life; to prevent that once a month I have to drink a horrid concoction of potions rendering me infertile.

“I never said you had too; I’m just saying if you ever _want_ too i’m ready.” He kisses me dipping us both under the steaming water moments later he pulls up back up his still very hard ‘friend’ nudging my thigh. “And he thinks I never tire, come on one more around before we put those boys in their place.”

“You mean below you?” he teases kissing me, I  get out of the water spreading my legs for him in the background I can hear the hunters coming back when one of them spots us just barely out of eye-shot. Seeing wasn’t so much a problem since me and bryn were being fairly loud not giving two ways who cares his body eclipsing my own so my ideninty still safe; after a few minutes of watching they shuffle off finding another place to hang out.

“I think we scared them off lass.” Bryn chuckles nipping my ear his pace slow and steady wanting to draw this out as long as possible.

“Mhmm, and I say you better speed up before I push you don’t and ride you like a stallion rides a mare.” He raises to my challenge slamming me into the ground setting a brutal pace luke warm droplets drip onto my back and neck.

At some point we hadn’t noticed the sun starting to set to engulfed in what we were doing to care until I finally flop over to tired to move as he weakly goes to one of the chests filled with food and drink getting us something to snack on.

“I’ll be walking funny you know.” I grumble nibbling on the dried cured venison

“Guess I’ll have to carry you back, what ever will I do?” he teases

“Keep it in your pants for a start old man.” I say sticking my tongue out at him

“I might be older then you but I can still make you scream Cera” he thwaps me over the head with my pants “And stop calling me old.”

“heheh whatever you say cuddles.” After a nice rest in the pre-pitched tent we head out again Brynjolf having to carry me all the way back to Riften where the boys are left in the training room Niruin still tied up as we walk in.


	29. Bad News & Announcement 4.5

**= Announcement =**

Yeah I got rid of #4 it seemed pointless to have but. . . .I do have some news. Now it's not really bad news but it's not good news either. So um. . . .. .since I don't know how many of you actually read this might not be seen by many; so I'll start with the bad news.

 

 

**= Bad News =**

Okay. . . . . .well. uh. . .there's no easy way to say this but the next 1 or 2(3?) Chapters will be the LAST two chapters of this series. We've almost hit 30 Chapters and my strange complex of having high chapter numbers is kicking in, since this was Originally only suppose to be a 2 Chapter (part) piece; and most wanted to see the boys get fucked over anyway (pun possibly intended). So~. . . . .that's the bad news.

 

 

 **= Good News =**  

Yeah, yeah the top bit seems pointless when you hear this bit; you can strangle me later over it. So the GOOD NEWS is there will be a Part 2 as in a second series to this where it delves into lives of Cera and Brynjolf. There will still be snip-its of their past like first date and such there might be a tad less smut in it (doubt it but hey might as well warn you now). So there will be more chapters to come just a lot more domestic or adventure based so solo fun with a toy or imagination stuff from either side as they jerk off. . . .Anyway before I go on about to much! Yes, there will be a Part 2 and yes there will be Ulfric, Galmar, Rune, Niruin (if Cera has skinned him yet), and all the other boys and girls of the guild. Mercer might even make a cameo (if i can get his punk ass back here first); So hang tight for that over this next year.

 

**= Other Crap =**

Well that's the end of what I have to say honestly, yes i will still be writing and such for our cute little couple and getting them into a mess of trouble. Have a Great Year and _**Thank You**_ all so much for the constant support of this story which is why it's lived so long; and please never be afraid to criticize or critique my work even if you like it. I still need all the help i can get. And before I forget yes there will be a Chapter before the end of this week. And if you want to contact me now i have my twitter on my Profile.

 

!!See Ya lovelies!!


	30. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! This chapters been a long time coming and they'll be a few more after but man, these boys are in for heaps of trouble and with Brynjolf, Cera and an arsenal of experience and toys at their disposal it's going to be a Long, HARD night for these boys.

“Hello boss” Garther and Thrynn say they look as if they’d just been caught by the city guard and the guild wasn’t about to help them out; all 5 men stripped naked and sitting on they’re knees.

“I. .I can explain” Rune stammers trying to cover himself; me and everyone else in the guild are pretty close friends which is why we can joke with each other so easily, I’d say Rune above all others treasures our friendship most. It may be because I helped him find out who is family was even if they did turn up dead or because he got locked in jail and I’d rescued him. Viper honestly didn’t look much better than him he was starting down at the ground mentally kicking himself, out of them all I’d have to say Niruin looked the least guilty about what he’d done.

“No need too, Galmar told me a bit and I’d also figured you boys were working on quite the heist.” I sigh rubbing my head “To think I was expecting such great things of you all and to turn around and sell me, quite literally sell me to Ulfric!”

“We have nothing to do with that.” Vipir says “We just. . . .we” I rise my hand cutting him off.

“Yes, I figured from what Ulfric said and what Dirge hinted at you wanted to see ‘me’ and possible get in on what me and Brynjolf have.” The boys look at me shocked everyone in the guild gathered in the training room. “I figured you all knew when Karliah showed up with Bryn; on the way here he told me all about what you were planning. If you were so desperate why not just ask.” I lean on bryn who puts his arm around me.

“We didn’t think you’d say yes.” Garther says

“Of course my identity is something I like to keep secret, it saves me lots of trouble in case I ever take off this armor.”

“We just wanted to know more about you” Thrynn says almost humorously trying to lighten the mood

“Do you want to know about me? Honestly, Know about the real me? Because this can go 1 of 2 ways. . . .well 3 ways actually... 1.) I could make you all pay for your crimes and forget this happened and you’re free to plot again. 2.) I’ll fucking skin you all alive where you stand if you don’t give me a straight answer for my next question and I’m 80% sure the price of skinning you all won’t be to much. Or 3.) I can give you the longest winded story you could hear about my past and bore everyone in here to sleep.”

“Can we pick more than one answer?” Vipir asks

“Sure, either way I come out on top so pick as many as you wish there are only three after all.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything about your relationship before?” Delvin asks

“Well.. . . . .because I’m into some pretty weird shit and figured you already knew enough about ‘me’ so why take up time where you all could be earning money.” I shrug

“Why don’t you say it? I mean now’s a good time as any lass; let the boys think on their options a bit.” Bryn says

“Hmm? Oh, yes that well; um Golver, Delvin, Sapphire I just wanted to say. . . .I think you’re all hot and would happily sleep with any of you.”

“. . .Did the old blonde slip you something? Why are you saying this now?” Delvin asks

“Better question is why not come clean and tell us.” Sapphire says stepping forward

“I want to fuck every member of Delvin’s family I know of; how should I NOT feel guilty about that?” I say

“Then why brynjolf?” Golver asks

“Easy, because A.) I’ve got a thing for redheads and B.) It was love at first sight for me in most cases I just like older men.” Brynjolf grabs me tickiling me.

“oh, what so since I’m older then you and red headed is the only reason you like me.” He teases

“hahah no ya silly nord.” I kiss him “I love you because you were the pain in my ass that I just couldn’t get rid of.”

“Take it outside you two.” Vex says as we kiss

“Oh don’t be like that, oh! And. . .since we’re here and I’m sure you all are expecting an explanation.” I say pulling my hood off, dropping my cowl and mask. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all properly I’m Cera  Tibcux, I’m half imperial half brenton” Everyone in the guild look at me eyes scanning over my face and body as I strip.

“You defiantly caught yourself something nice there Brynjolf.” Delvin says

“You look younger than you age lets on.” Tonilla says

“I hope so I barely see the light of any day.” I say “But thanks for the compliment.” I turn to face the boys chest bouncing slightly as I pivot around. “Well? Did you pick your answer?”

“You’re beautiful” Rune says mouth a gap I bend down closing it, smiling at him

“Thank you, but I truly think I’m ugly I’m not as pretty as some of the other women in Skyrim.”

“You’re far from that.” Viper says

“I know my choice but. …I just want to know; could I. . .could we still be friends?” Rune asks

“Well depends why’d you join this?”

“I wanted. . .to watch.” He admits ashamed

“Hey, you’re a voyeur awesome we could use someone like that when we’re playing outside.” I beam

Bryn chuckles “Lass, don’t get carried away they still need a punishment.” He says

“How could I stay mad at that face? Rune’s like a sad little puppy I just want to cuddle.” I say cuddling him he starts to suffocate in my chest “Don’t you think he’s had punishment enough.”

“I see let the imperial off easy.” Niruin pouts

“Stop trying to suffocate him in your chest it’s not big enough to do that properly yet.” Bryn says as I let Rune go he takes a few deep breaths blushing.

“So your answers?” I stand up stretching “You guys may leave if you hear screaming you can guess what’s happening don’t mind it too much.” They take the hint and leave.

“I still want more answers when you’re done” Vex demands

“Yes, yes everything will come in due time.” I sigh

“I’ll answer what you want me too; I just. .I want to still be your friend after.” Rune says

“I’m with Rune; we got so caught up-“

“Caught in the mystery that is me and who I am yeah I’ve heard it all before.” I say cutting Vipir off

“We’ll take whatever you want to give us.” Garther says Thrynn nods in agreement.

“You all backed out when the boss came around how could you.” Niruin says sounding betrayed

“Because they want to live and let’s be honest if I were someone else they’d die before telling but you did something worthy of beating hung and beaten like a ragdoll; but,  I won’t. .yet. I’ve got a much worse punishment in mind for you.” A devilish smile creeps across my lips “I’ve always wanted a toy elf. But first let me ask you all this if and that’s a big If; I had you all tell me the reason you agreed to jumping me and. . . . .well let’s say doing some pleasurable things to me weather I like it or not. Would you repent and never do it again to me or anyone else?”

“Of course I already feel bad enough about doing this.” Rune says

“We just wanted to have some fun and; wanted to try something with you see a different side of you” Vipir adds

“We figured if it was just one time you’d be okay.” Gather says

“It was knife-ear here who tried to make you a wench.” Thrynn says shooting a glare at Niruin

“I simply wanted the pleasure of having the dragonborn begging for me.” Niruin says shrugging

“Well then, I’ve got news for you all” I pull Garther and Vipir up as bryn grabs a few chairs sitting them in it. “I’m looking to have some fun and you boys will get your own kind of punishment. I love to tease so I hope you all know how to beg.”

“I still think this is cruel they planned so much.” Bryn said in a teasing voice not truly feeling bad for them.

“It’ll be fun, I mean you know how I love to tease men then come to you and fuck your brains out my sweet sugar cookie,” we rubs our noses together. “Love you.”

“Love you too” he says “Now; who should we start with first?” He grabs some rope snapping it as his gaze drifts around the room.

“Well Nir’s already tied so. . .hmm. . . .. I’ve always wanted to have a go with a bandit. They always seem so big and strong” I giggle “That is. . .. . .until I’ve put them to my blade; then they run screaming like children” I grab the rope tying up Thrynn once he’s tied nice and tight I drag my dagger down his tapered hairline. “Glad they stripped you it saves me so much more time.” I twirl his hair his expression is one of concerned worried. “Don’t worry I won’t hurt you, I mean you repented after all so you deserve a reward.”

“Lass don’t tease you’re toys they aren’t used to this side of you.” Bryn says taking a seat in one of the chairs “And don’t think you’ll be getting out of your punishment as well for this.”

“I know sweetums, I know after this we’re going to Markarth and doing our thing at the temple but we’ll be a week ahead of schedule.”

“A week passes fast when you’re around.” He says as I grabs Thrynn’s member holding it out as I trim the hair around it; I can hear him hold his breath watching me as I carefully trim away the long hair mumbling a prayer that I won’t cut him.

“Rune~, Vipir~ tell me if I release you, you’ll shave yourselves right?” I hold the dagger up letting it the razor sharp blade gleam in the candle light a silent threat for them to agree; they both nod not saying a word. “Great, sweetie release them I’m busy with this bad boy.” I put my dagger to his throat licking my free hand before slipping it between us slowly jerking him off.

“Haa- Mmmh, W-why are you being mean to us? It was oh. . .mostly Niruin’s idea.” Thrynn says, I slip my hand up his length rubbing his head letting it pop through my fingers as I work him over faint slicking sounds echo in the room. Once Rune and Vipir are free they’re handed a dagger each and some water to clean themselves with to which they get too promptly.

“I’m not tourting you; Niruin wanted me so badly he over looked any relationships” I press the dagger to his neck as he trys to keep his hips still even as my hand picks up pace. “Not that you all didn’t but at least you tried to help and repented; so I forgive you.” Dropping the dagger I give the big nord a kiss rubbing my hands on his chest pressing out bodies together so his length is squished between us. “Lucky for you I have a thing for bad boys.” I motion to bryn who’s jerking himself off casually sitting back in his chair watching me tease Thrynn, his hips bucking trying to get more friction his pre slicking my stomach lubing up the already tight space between us.

“Enjoying teasing him?” Bryn asks  I back off from Thrynn how whines in needy relases as I look back at bryn smiling.

“Sorry, I don’t get to be evil much so I love it when they beg for me.” I say twirling my hair.

“You can be such a sadist” he chuckles “and I love it so don’t mind me continue I’ll get my portion and then some.” I nod turning my attention back to Thrynn.

“So tell me what do you want?”

“I want. . . I want to be released so I can. . . . . .take. . .you.” Thrynn says trying to pick his last words carefully the dagger still within reach.

“Hmm. . .well. . .” I look around the room my eyes landing on a unused bucket I get off my victim and grab it filling it half way with water from my water pouch using frost to chill it into rocky little cubes. “Nords are known for loving the cold right?” I tease him bringing the bucket over grabbing a few pieces.

“W-where are you going to put those?” he asks slightly worried the others watch in interested worry as to what might their fate Brynjolf relaxed back watching me torture the others.

“Nothing that should concern you too much.” I say popping a few cubes in my mouth they quickly start to melt as I take him inside as well the cool sting of ice, mixed with barely luke warm water and my hot breath have him bucking his hips half trying to get away from the unusual sensation the other trying to bury himself deeper desperate for his release. Feeling more of the ice melt I take him deeper into my mouth ;taking him all the way to the back growling whenever he tries to move on his own bobbing my head up and down on his length sucking hard as I pull back letting my tongue wrap around and lick his head flicking over his slit. The large nord above me quivering nearing his end as I the water starts to warm up in my mouth; I pull back enough so his is still half inside letting my tongue and soft palate squish his head slightly sucking and moaning around him as I jerk him off.

“I-I mmf.. .ahh I’m cum-“ he cums before he can finish his sentence  spilling his seed in my mouth. I pull off him spitting it onto the floor before getting up and rubbing his head, grabbing my dagger and cutting him lose.

“Good boy, you did so well.” I praise patting an exhausted thief on the head, before looking at my next two victims. “Rune, Vipir get over here.” I coo monition them over with a finger both men step over to me looking worried, their submissive expressions and sad puppy eyes have me half way between wanting to torment them more to hear they’re cute little wails and hugging them saying ‘it’s okay it won’t hurt’.


	31. Keeping the boys on their toes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. .no more group fucks for me; I just don't think i'm very good at it. I think that's why I tried to put off writing this chapter for so long might I only want to give you guys the best.

“So you like to watch?” I ask the two soft spoken thieves Thrynn still sitting slack in his chair exhausted; they nod as I waltz over to bryn settling myself into his lap. “Good so you can watch me fuck brynjolf” I move putting my feeling on either of the chair’s edges rubbing his head against my slit both thieves watching almost jealously as I lower myself onto him shivering slightly when he’s fully hilted. Bryn reaches around grabbing my chest a beast in each hand as he pinches and rolls my nipples rocking with him wrapping one arm back around his head the other moving down to rub my clit.

“Your such a filthy girl, loving it when others watch you as I violate your tiny little cunt.” He says hotly into my ear nipping at my earlobe.

“Mhmm.” I nod trying not to look at the others especially Rune and Virpir watching my movements I can feel their hunger inside to ravage me, use me as a toy which turned me on even more.

“That doesn’t sound like a yes.” Bryn says moving down to bite on my neck drawing a cry of pleasure from me as I tighten around him moving faster; I can see Rune and Vipir jerking themselves off panting some as they watch us, Vipir rubbing his head rubbing his finger along the top squeezing his head as Rune is on his knees foundling his own balls nimble fingers work him expertly, not as if he hadn’t gotten enough practice as a young lad.

“Y-yes master.” I whine as he pulls me back up against him picking up his pace as I bounce in his lap; everyone in the room instantly stiffen at the word master my playful façade falling apart loving the attention my love is giving me.

“Yes what?” he teases as I break from his grip and spin around so we’re facing each other wrapping my arms around his neck riding him desperately.

“I love to- Ahhh, mmm b-bee fucck; aa, be fucked by you m-Master” I pant trying to keep my tone even his hangs on my ass kneading and massaging it spreading it for the others to see the chair creaking in protest as we move squeaking, threatening to break.

“And?” a sly smile spreads on his face as rouge strands of hair stick to his sweat slicked face.

“And. . .and I’m such a- A! f-filthy oooo, mmm c-cum slut.” He kisses me his tongue dominating my motuh as his hands grip my hips painfully driving me down on him as I cum; he happily swallows my squeaks  and squeals of joy and pleasure as he continues to fuck me relentlessly drawing out my high as my nails dig into his back building to another orgasm coils tightening in my abdomen I can hear them panting mumbling faint curses under their breath as they jerk off throwing my head back I even see Thrynn tugging himself stupid Rune’s the first to cum spraying himself over my butt and back. Bryn using his distraction  to slip a hand between us pinching my clit rubbing the erect bud making me scream in surprise cumming again as Thrynn and Vipir shoot their load; Brynjolf holding me tight enogh to nearly cut off my air as he bites down on my neck leaving a clear mark as he spills himself inside me my nails draw blood from his back we stay motionless for a while  only moving apart after my shaking stops. I stand up and his seed starts to leak down my leg; as show of love and to torment the others I drop to my knees in front of him cupping my hand beneath me collecting his cum before drinking it happily licking my fingers clean.

“turn around and open your mouth.” He says I ovey leaning on the chair his seed helf in my mouth as I open giving the others a nice show as it rolls around dancing over my tounge; it’s salty bitter taste stick my taste buds as I play with myself taking incredibly small gulps of the seed my sensitive cunt twitching and spazzams wanting to be filled again as I swallow my last ‘mouthful’ before turning my gaze to Gather Brynjolf rubbing my head happily sending me to crawl over to nord.

“Treat him well.” He teases, I can see and audibly hear him swallow looking over my sweaty form. The smell of sex and arousal strong in the air.

“Always am.” I pur pushing him down.


	32. Note from Author

Ahh, haha well. . . . .shit. So. .I'm going to be honest I think I bit off more then I could chew with the orgy scene which kind of killed it for me. So i guess this the end of these writings. .well that's not true. I am going to write the part two I promised just that i'll leave what happened to be found out in part two. So~ see you guys then!

 


	33. Chapter 33

Haha been a while since I've written this story now hasn't it? Well. . this isn't a chapter more a question to all my readers (who read this) or just generally follow my work.

 

So as you know i'm taking a break from writing my main story to sort of branch out and in my time off I've gotten to thinking that while I love TLP (The Lady's Pet); OLS(Our little secret) used to be one of my most popular stories which people did enjoy as well. . . .until people liked it when I got dark. Yeah. .still amazed i haven't been burned at the stake for that yet.

 

ANYWAY that aside I was thinking of **re-writing and re-vising Our Little Secret** , this one will be left up for comparison of course and see if people still enjoy this haphazard mess of poorly through out plot lines, no real direction and kind of spur of the moment lust. Yes, not a single chapter in this had been planned so in light of that maybe a slightly more thought out story (i'll be honest I usually have no idea where I want to take anything since i'm an indecisive fuck) would be a bit more to everyone's taste. Also because I just really love Feedback it helps gauge the style of content. So i'm leaving it up to you guys!

 

_**Do you want to see this story revised?**_

** _Think I should make it a bit more like TLP?_ **

** _Ball's in your court (If anyone still reads this story anymore at least)._ **

 

 ****Oh! And before I sign off I will probably be trying my hand at some new kinkmeme's and check out my profile for updates! Bye-bye


End file.
